My Bunny Boo: The Re-Make
by Won-Chan108
Summary: Ginga wakes up one day to find he has bunny ears and a cotton tail. Kyoya and Masamune find him irresistable and want Ginga's love. Ginga starts to date Masamune after some drama with Kyoya. But deep down, Ginga is still in love with Kyoya. Will Ginga ever let Kyoya into his heart? Contains: NekoKyoyaxBunnyGinga, MasamunexBunnyGinga, NekoKyoyaxNile
1. REMAKE: Character Intro

**Alright, I started over My Bunny Boo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Masters.**

**My Bunny Boo: character guide**

**Main Characters**

**Ginga: **His personality is tsundere. Ginga is referred to as "redhead" and "bunny". He starts dating Masamune first. He has a crush on Kyoya but doesn't have the courage to show it yet. He can get overly emotional time to time. But he is way stronger and tougher than he looks. He sometimes beats up Kyoya and Masamune when they're being perverted. He is 80% uke and 20% seme

**Masamune: **His personality is idiotic pervert. Masamune is referred to as "noisy teen" for he seems to be the main one picking on Ginga. He dates Ginga but knows of Ginga's feelings for Kyoya in later chapters. Overall he is willing to protect and stay by Ginga's side. Masamune is also very experienced when it comes to sex. He is 40% uke and 60% seme

**Kyoya: **His personality is mature and serious. Kyoya is referred to as "lion teen" and "cat." He starts dating Nile first. He is in love with Ginga Hagane but never shows it to Ginga. Kyoya has tried to rape Ginga several times when he is angered. He is also hinted time-to-time to have a small perverted side that gets triggered mainly by Ginga. Kyoya also gets jealous easily whenever Ginga is alone with Masamune. He hates being uke, but he's 20% uke and 70% seme.

**Nile:** Nile is referred to as "Egyptian teen." He has feelings for Kyoya but Kyoya is too oblivious to notice at first. Even though he likes Kyoya, he knows of Kyoya's feelings for Ginga. Even if they have a one-sided relationship, they date and even have sex. 50% uke and 50% seme, I **don't** support Kyoya and Nile being together.

**Back-up Characters**

**Yuu and Tsubasa: **They're in the story too, but barely appear. Yuu always shows love to Tsubasa but Tsubasa always gets flustered easily. Apparently the two are dating, I guess.

**Benkei and Demure:** They are seen in the story time-to-time. They are not dating; they just talk to Kyoya time-to-time, that's all. They're nobody important. But Demure does have a crush on Nile, and Benkei looks up to Kyoya.

**Madoka: **She's just a back-up character who just happens to appear a lot. She comforts Ginga when his feelings are hurt. Madoka also enjoys dressing Ginga in cute clothes. She is 0% uke and 0% seme, this is yaoi. I f*cking hate Madoka!


	2. Usagi

**Alright, My Bunny Boo: THE RE-MAKE! ENJOOOOY~!**

**Warning: Contains only 40% yaoi, no couples yet.**

**My Bunny Boo!**

This story takes place in season 2: Beyblade Metal Masters. Currently Ginga befriended Masamune after they had battled, like, 6 times! Right now everyone is resting at Madoka's shop to look for bladers to join their team Gan Gan Galaxy and be Japan's Representatives.

Ginga is in a bed sleeping, "ZzzZzz. . ."

"Number one, number one, NUMBER ONE!" Masamune chanted. The noisy teen barged into Ginga's room to wake him up.

"C'mon Ginga, we have to get up early to find more bladers!" said Masamune.

The redhead tossed and turned under the blankets trying to ignore Masamune's voice.

The noisy teen grew impatient, "Wake up!" He flipped the blankets off of Ginga, "C'mon, I want to be number one-pfft!" He snickered once he saw Ginga.

The redhead sat up drowsily, "Yeah, yeah I hear ya, Masamune." Ginga left to the bathroom and Masamune followed behind him.

"Wow Ginga, tryin' to look cute today?"

"What are you talking about, pyon?"

"Ahahaha! _'Pyon?'_ G-Ginga look at yourself in the mirror" Masamune laughed.

The redhead looked at himself in the mirror and then screamed, "AAAAH! I-I have bunny ears, pyon? Why do I keep saying 'pyon?' What did you do to me?"

"M-Me? I did nothing. I found you like this. Maybe Madoka will know what's wrong."

Ginga and Masamune went downstairs to look for Madoka. They searched frantically; Masamune checked the bey room and Ginga searched the main lobby.

"Hey, I couldn't find her anywhere. How about you? Pfft!" Masamune snickered again.

Ginga was bending over the counter and his white cotton tail twitched side to side. His little cotton tail poked out of his (now) overly sized boxers.

Ginga could feel Masamune's stare, "What's so funny?"

"You have a bunny tail! Ahahaha! Hilarious!" Masamune pointed.

"What!?" Ginga turned around and saw his white cotton tail. He immediately tried to cover it and blushed. "What the heck is this?! Stop staring at it!" Ginga's bunny ears drooped with embarrassment.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll stop staring." Masamune teased. _'He actually looks kinda cute.' _Masamune thought pervertedly.

_"Geez, what's going on?"_

Masamune snapped out of his strange thoughts to hear Madoka arrive in the store.

"Ginga. . . why are you dressed as a bunny?"

"I'm not dressed like one, I woke up like this, pyon!"

"_'Pyon?'_ Oh, how cute! Bunnies go pyon too!" Madoka pulled one of Ginga's ears.

"OOOW! What was _that_ for?" Ginga shrieked.

"Sorry, I was just double-checking to see if they were real." Madoka apologized, "Also..it seems you've shrunk Ginga. You're my height now."

"He even has a little bunny tail, that explains why it pokes out of his boxers." Masamune teased.

Ginga looked like he was about to cry. He anime punched Masamune in the jaw, "Masamune you baka!" Ginga ran to his room holding back his tears.

Masamune rubbed the sore bump on his face, "Geez, what's his problem?"

"He just needs some time to think, I'll go comfort him." Madoka went upstairs to Ginga's room.

"Hmph, he's so uncute." Masamune grumbled. Just then, someone came in the store. "Who are you?" the noisy teen asked.

**Upstairs with Madoka and Ginga. . .**

The girl patted Ginga's red hair as he desperately tried to wipe his tears away.

"I'm fine, -sniff- really. I'm not crying!" Ginga tried to act tough.

"It's okay Ginga, you can cry as much as you like. I promise I won't tell anyone." Madoka reassured him.

Madoka embraced Ginga and the redhead cried loudly in her chest. Madoka patted his back, "There, there little Ginga. Masamune is always an idiot don't let him get you down."

"Pyon, I just want to turn back to normal."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will." Madoka got an idea, "I know! For starters, let's find you some new clothes that can fit you."

"How are _girl _clothes gonna make me feel better?"

"Hey it's either my clothes, or being naked!" glared Madoka.

Ginga sweatdropped, "Y-Yeah, good point."

Madoka took Ginga's hand and guided him to her room. When they got there, she showed her wardrobe to him.

"Cute, aren't they?"

"S-Sure. . ."

"So what do you want to wear? This skirt? This dress? These shorts? Oh, how about this cute little sweater?" rambled Madoka.

"I just want something like **my** clothes!" Ginga yelled.

Madoka sweat dropped and went to the back of her closet. She got out an orange tank top and blue shorts, "How about these?"

"Hm, if that's all you have," Ginga blushed, "I guess I'll wear them."

The redhead dressed alone in Madoka's room. He put on the clothes she had put out and dressed into his normal accessories.

**Downstairs. . .**

Masamune was still curious about the new guy, "Madoka, who is this guy?'

"Don't worry Masamune, he's an old friend of ours."

"Hn, where's Ginga?" said the guest.

"Uuh, are you sure you want to see him _now_?" Madoka warned.

"Yes I want to battle his new Galaxy Pegasus with my Rock Leone!"

_"Madoka~!"_ Ginga called.

He rushed downstairs and met everyone in the lobby. He twirled in a circle to show off his new outfit.

"Te-he, it fits perfectly. Thanks Madoka-pyon."

"Uh. . .Ginga." Madoka pointed to the guest.

"Hm?" Ginga looked at the guest and immediately turned red, "Ky-Kyoya?"

"Long time no see Ginga." Kyoya blushed slightly, "What the heck are you wearing?"

"Madoka lended me these clothes."

Ginga wore navy blue short shorts, the orange tank top, white knee sox, his normal shoes, and his usual: white scarf, blue half jacket, gloves, but no bandana or belts.

"You shrunk?"

"Uh. . .I woke up like this, pyon." Ginga whimpered in embarrassment.

"What's with the bunny look and why do you keep saying _'pyon'_?"

"I woke up like this. And I can't stop saying _'pyon'_! It's out of my control sometimes, pyon."

"Are these ears _real_?"

"Yes they are- Aah-Aaahn!" moaned Ginga.

Kyoya stroked both of his bunny ears and massaged his fingers into his pink bunny lobes. The redhead shivered and blushed as his legs quivered.

"St-Staaah! Stop it!" Ginga was getting dizzy.

Kyoya smirked to himself, _'That's a cute reaction.'_

Masamune saw the lion teen smirk and gritted his teeth, _'Hands off my bunny, jerk!'_

Ginga slapped Kyoya's hands away.

"Ow! What's _your _problem?"

"_My_ problem? _You're_ the one violating my ears!" pouted Ginga. He clutched his bunny ears so Kyoya couldn't touch them again.

"I just wanted to see if they were real!" Kyoya shouted.

"And I said they were!" Ginga shouted back, "Didn't you hear me, I told you to stop!"

"Hn, that sounded more like moaning to me!"

Ginga blushed, "Grr, what did you say?!"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Madoka yelled.

The redhead and lion teen turned to the girl. "Stay with us today Kyoya. You must've come a long way just to see Ginga."

"You came all this way. . .to see _me_?" Ginga blushed. The redhead's heart skipped a beat.

_Ba-thump!_

He smiled to himself, happy that Kyoya cared about him.

"Yeah, I wanted a bey battle with you." Kyoya grinned, "My Rock Leone will crush you and your Galaxy Pegasus!"

Ginga's heart sunk and his eyes turned red with anger. Kyoya looked down at him scared and backed away slowly.

_'Kyoya didn't come to see __**me**__. He just wanted some stupid battle!'_ Ginga thought angrily.

The redhead kicked Kyoya in the leg and yelled, "Kyoya..YOU'RE A JERK! Why can't for once you just come to see **me**?!" Ginga ran back upstairs in a huff.

"Ow, what the heck is his problem?"

"You two really should stop teasing him! Ginga's hormones must have increased now that he has bunny DNA." Madoka explained.

"Why am _I _always getting yelled at?" Masamune sighed.

"Because you're so loud and annoying all the time." Kyoya stated.

"At least _**I**_ didn't yank on his ears!" Masamune accused.

The male teens argued back and forth. Madoka dragged Masamune with her out the store.

"Masamune and I have shopping to do!" Madoka yelled, "Kyoya, be a dear and watch the store while we're gone."

"Why do _**I**_ have to go? Wait Madoka, I'm still in my pajamas! Hey!" Masamune complained.

"Look after to Ginga while we're gone, bye!"

"Do I really have a choice?" Kyoya sweatdropped as Madoka left, "Oh well, where is that little bunny anyway?"

The lion teen climbed up the stairs. He went to the room Ginga usually stayed in. He heard Ginga make weird noises, so Kyoya watched from the door with concern.

Ginga moaned, "Haa. .haa. .aah. .wh-why does this feel so good?"

_'What feels good?'_ Kyoya thought. He opened the door a little more to see Ginga. He turned red when he saw Ginga stroking his erection on the bed.

Ginga's shorts were on one his legs. He had one hand pumping his dick and one hand under his tank top pinching his nipple.

Ginga moaned, "I feel so hot. .and good. What is this feeling? Pyaa. .I'm gonna cum!" The redhead stroked faster and his toes cringed. "Pyaaaahn!"

Ginga's hot fluid shot out and oozed down his hand. He panted and tried to catch his breath.

"Why is my body acting this way?" Ginga whimpered.

'_What's wrong with his body?'_ Kyoya continued to eavesdrop.

Ginga lay on his back and gently touched one of his bunny ears, "Kyoya.."

The teen's heart skipped a beat. He thought Ginga had caught him eavesdropping.

"..when he touched my ears..I felt really hot. Just what is this feeling, I wonder." Ginga cleaned his hands and re-dressed himself.

He sighed, "I should go apologize to Kyoya. I shouldn't get mad at how he only wants to battle with me. We're only rivals, I doubt he'd ever want to be friends with me."

The redhead took a deep breath and began getting his bey equipment ready. While he was shining Pegasus, Kyoya had "other" plans.

_'So that's the other side of Ginga Hagane. Hn, interesting.'_ Kyoya thought with a smirk, _'Better watch out little bunny, because now I know your little secret.'_

**To Be Continued. . .**

**Well, what do you guys think? Better than the original? Worse? The same? REVIEW! Help me get 5 reviews, and I'll give you chapter 2!**


	3. Hot Feeling

**Last time a lot of people said it was the same with minor changes. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Warning: 85% yaoi KyoyaxGinga**

**My Bunny Boo!**

Ginga came downstairs to apologize to Kyoya. He felt guilty for kicking his leg.

"Kyoya-pyon," Ginga called, "Where are you?" The bunny searched for the lion teen but found nothing. "Where _is_ he?" complained Ginga.

"I'm in here!" called Kyoya, "I made lunch for us. Madoka told me to look after you."

"Ehehe, that sounds like Madoka." Ginga glanced at Kyoya's cooking, "But I won't let all the food go to waste, so I'll eat!"

Ginga took a seat at the table and then Kyoya sat next to him. The bunny's heart skipped a beat.

_Ba-thump!_

Ginga's face turned red, _'Why is my heart racing?'_ thought the bunny.

Kyoya looked at Ginga's red face, "You okay? You're face is red."

"I-It is?"

"Yeah," he placed a hand on Ginga's forehead, "are you sick or something?"

He forced a smile, "I'm fine pyon, ehehe."

"Hn, _'pyon'_." chuckled Kyoya.

"Stop mocking me!" Ginga's bunny ears twitched angrily.

The lion teen placed Ginga's plate in front of him. The plate had steak, mashed potatoes, and baby carrots.

The bunny drooled, "Thanks for the food Kyoya! I had no idea you knew how to cook." smiled Ginga.

Kyoya's heart skipped a beat.

_Ba-Thump!_

'_Soooo cuuute!'_ he thought dreamily. "No problem, eat up."

The bunny ate the potatoes first and then started munching on the steak.

"Don't you need me to cut your steak first?" offered Kyoya.

"-munch- -munch- No. . .-gulp- Aah~. I'm fine, I can eat it whole." The bunny smiled with gravy on his lips.

Once he finished his steak Kyoya got out a napkin, "Geez, you eat like a little kid." He wiped the gravy from the bunny's lips.

Ginga's heart pounded rapidly in his chest and he grew strangely hot. He clutched his chest, "That hot feeling again.."

"Hm? What _hot feeling_?" Kyoya acted like he didn't know.

"N-Nothing, don't worry about it!" Ginga chuckled nervously.

Kyoya pulled the napkin away, "There, all clean."

Ginga turned away blushing, "Pyooon, I'm not a baby, geez."

Kyoya smiled to himself at how Ginga pouted. He looked at the bunny's plate, "Aren't you going to eat your carrots?"

"Just because I have bunny ears doesn't mean I love carrots!"

"Hmm, I wonder. . ." Kyoya picked up a carrot from Ginga's plate, and waved it in front of the bunny.

Ginga's nose twitched and his eyes were locked on the carrot. He ate the carrot out of Kyoya's hand.

"Ha! You _are_ just like a bunny." Kyoya teased.

"I-It's not my fault! I can't control it!" Ginga blushed frantically.

"Here Ginga say 'AAAH!'" cooed Kyoya.

"Aaah!"

Ginga happily munched on the carrot when Kyoya tossed it in his mouth. Then he snapped out of it, "Gah! You tricked me!"

"Hn, this is fun."

Ginga was really getting ticked off, _'Hn, Kyoya is about to regret bullying me.'_

The lion teen got another carrot, "Here Usagi-chan~"

Ginga ate the carrot directly from Kyoya's hand and licked the palm of his hand, "You taste better than carrots Kyoya-kyun" he smirked.

The lion teen's nose began to bleed, "I-I have to go.."

The mischievous bunny ate the rest of the carrots while Kyoya left.

"Hmph, serves him right. Why is he so mean to me?" Ginga thought out loud, "I mean, I know we're rivals but is it possible that I like-like Kyoya? Or maybe. . ."

_Ba-Thump_

". . . I love Kyoya?" Ginga shook his head side-to-side. "No, no, no! What am I saying, pyon? I have bigger problems! Masamune wants more members for team Gan Gan Galaxy, I have to turn back to normal, and..I just don't know what to do anymore."

The redhead sighed and closed his eyes. He glumly sat in the chair but flinched when Kyoya came into the kitchen.

The lion-teen had a yellow sash. "Stay still Ginga." He said with a smirk.

"Hm?" Ginga looked up.

Kyoya tied his wrists together and picked Ginga up over his shoulder.

"What is the meaning of this? Put me down, pyon!"

"Not gonna happen."

The lion teen carried the ticked-off bunny to the bedroom. He threw Ginga on the bed and locked the door. The bunny lay on the bed with his hands tied above his head.

Ginga growled angrily, "Ky-o-ya!"

"Relax Ginga; I'm here to help and make that _hot feeling_ go away." Kyoya got on top of Ginga and grabbed the boy's ankles, separating his legs.

"Wha-!"

"Wow, you got really hard. That's hot feeling is building up in there, isn't it?" He smirked.

"Hyaa! Stop looking there, you pervert! Let go of my legs!" Ginga blushed.

The lion teen pulled Ginga's shorts up off his slender legs. The bunny yelped when Kyoya groped his groin.

"Pyaaahn! Noooah! Don't Kyoya-kyaaah!"

"You can make cute noises just from one simple touch, I wonder if I can get that _hot feeling_ to cum out of you."

"Wh-What?"

"I eavesdropped on you were touching yourself earlier today, so I know just where to touch you."

Ginga immediately blushed and his ears drooped covering his eyes. He felt so embarrassed and hid his face.

"..Meanie.."

"Hide your face all you want, I still won't stop."

Kyoya viewed the bunny's erection. He began to stroke it the way he saw Ginga stroke it. The bunny bit his bottom lip to hold back his moans.

"Hn, let's see you try to suppress your moans through this."

Kyoya stroked one of Ginga's ears. The redhead shivered uncontrollably and moaned, "AaaAaah! Aahn! No! Not my ear!"

"_That's_ what turns you on? What a naughty body you have." smirked Kyoya.

"I-I'm nnnot naughty, pyaah!"

"Could it be, that you enjoy it when _I_ fondle your ears?"

Kyoya bit and nibbled on Ginga's bunny ear. The redhead's penis went hot in Kyoya's hand and shot out white fluids.

Ginga panted, "Haa. .haa. .haa.."

Kyoya licked the fluids from his hand, "You came quick, now let's work on that other naughty area of yours."

"Pyon, what other place?"

Kyoya's wet fingers massaged the wetness of Ginga's entrance.

Ginga looked like he was about to cry again, "N-No, stop it, not there!"

"Cumming from your little dick wasn't enough, was it? And I'm at my limit too Ginga, so take responsibility." Kyoya inserted a finger.

"PYON! Wh-What are you doing?!" the scared bunny yelped.

"I'm gonna put it in you. I have to make your entrance wet and slick enough for me to push in." Kyoya thrusted in another finger.

'_What is he going to put in after this?!' _Ginga thought in fear.

Ginga's ears drooped on the sides of his face. He panted and let out little moans. Kyoya swallowed hard as he felt his erection building up in his pants.

"You must feel really good Ginga, you're already hard again." Kyoya scissored his fingers and thrusted them towards Ginga's sweet spot.

"AAH! N-No, Kyoya-pyon stop it! Please, no more!" Ginga moaned loudly when he felt Kyoya's fingers moved around inside him, "AAH! AAAAHN!"

He enjoyed the reaction of Ginga being in heat. He added a third finger and aimed for his sweet spot.

"N-NO, NOT THERE AGAIN!" Ginga's moans grew louder, "Aaah! It f-feels slippery~! Uwaaa, s-something's cumming out again!"

He arched his back and came on himself.

Kyoya smirked at how he successfully erased the last of Ginga's energy.

He withdrew his fingers, "Yeah, you're ready." He began to unzip his pants, "I can't wait any longer, I gotta be in you or I'm gonna go nuts!"

Ginga gasped at the sight of Kyoya's hard cock, "N-No way, **that's** going into me?!"

"Of course, hn, you know nothing about sex Ginga."

Kyoya forced his erection into the bunny. Ginga shrieked loudly as he felt Kyoya's hard-on break his virgin hole.

"OOOOOoOoOoWW! Wh-Why would you do something so cruel?!" Ginga sobbed.

Kyoya forced more in, "There, inside you now. I'm not stopping Ginga, resisting is futile." He began thrusting into the boy.

He yelled in agony, "Aah! Ow! Take it out! It's too m-aaah! Pyon! OOOW!"

"It's so tight inside you, you feel so good."

This was Ginga's first time having sex and he was bleeding, Kyoya still wouldn't stop thrusting.

"Kyoya-pyon, you're so mean!" Ginga cried

"I know, but you're so cute." remarked Kyoya, "You b-being here alone with me, haa, what'd you think was gonna happen."

Ginga blushed, "Aaah! Ah! Ah! Liar! Th-The Kyoya I know isn't like this!"

"What do **you** know?"

"The Kyoya I like, wouldn't hurt me like this. AAH!" The bunny gave the lion teen his best glare, "The Kyoya I know is mature, cool, ngh, and a jerk to my friends!"

Kyoya was getting pissed-off by Ginga's talking, so he gripped tightly on Ginga's legs to keep them separated.

Ginga's back arched and cried out in agony; it was the worst pain he ever felt.

"AAAAH! Wh-Why are you acting like this Kyoya?!" Ginga sobbed, "I know you're independent and kinda mean sometimes, but I still liked that about you!"

"Be quiet!"

"Wha-!"

He made sure to thrust aggressively into the bunny, silencing Ginga's protests, "You don't how I feel, at all, do you?!"

"Itai (Ow)! YOU'RE HURTING ME! AAAHH!" The bunny could barely breath, "Slow down, please, I'm begging you!"

"Hnn, such a sniffly little cry baby." Kyoya smirked, "The great Ginga Hagane, can't even defend himself from being raped."

The bunny couldn't even form real words to shoot back at his rival. All he could do was cry and shamefully get wet with his own pre-cum.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Kyoya panted.

"Cum? Y-You mean inside _me_?"

Kyoya moaned loudly and Ginga arched his back higher as he felt Kyoya's semen fill his insides.

'_I-Inside me, his cum is inside me. I feel so violated..'_

"Haa. .haa. . .that felt too good. You okay Ginga? Ginga?"

The bunny was still cried quietly as his body had just been violated in every way.

"Y-You're so cruel, Kyoya. _You're_ the only one enjoying this!" Ginga's tear drops fell off his face, "I know you don't want to be friends with me, and you're my rival, but was all this really necessary?!"

Kyoya felt guilty, but didn't show it. Kyoya untied Ginga's wrists, "You're such an idiot."

"Pyon?" Ginga sniffled.

Kyoya really wanted to kiss Ginga's lips, but now wasn't the time. It just wasn't the **right** time.

"I'm gonna do it with you one more time." Kyoya gripped Ginga's legs over his shoulders.

"Wha-What?! Pyaah! D-Don't it really hurts!"

"Just shut up and trust me. I'll make you feel really good." Kyoya smirked deviously.

"Mmmnn.." Ginga whimpered with his eyes shut tight.

"I won't hold back this time.."

The bunny's eyes went wide as Kyoya slid in all the way.

Ginga yelped loudly, "Y-YOU'RE TOO BIG! THIS DOESN'T FEEL GOOD AT ALL!"

"This is still your first time so just relax." He sighed, _'It's not __**that**__ big..'_

Kyoya licked Ginga's nipple as he thrusted into the bunny repeatedly. The small boy clawed into the sheets. Suddenly Kyoya's cock rammed into Ginga's sweet spot.

Ginga yelped with pleasure, "Pyaaahn!"

"Found it."

The lion teen pounded into Ginga's wet entrance repeatedly. The bunny's ears twitched and he moaned loudly in ecstasy.

Kyoya licked one of Ginga's ears, "Hyaa. . .no don't lick me there! My ear, waaa! Pyaaah, my ear!"

"Your ears are so sensitive, you get hard whenever I touch them." Teased Kyoya.

"Kyoya you bully!" pouted Ginga.

Kyoya stroked Ginga's wet erection and continued to thrust. The bunny gripped Kyoya's shoulders, his body felt like it was gonna light on fire.

He begged for more, "Kyoya please go faster, I want more!"

The teen was astonished by Ginga's bold words. In that moment he thought Ginga was the cutest thing ever.

"I'll give you more, lots more!" He flipped Ginga over and screwed him from behind.

The teen went deeper and faster. He embraced Ginga close to him, enjoying the tight wet sensation of his insides.

"Ky-Kyoya, I feel really really hot!" The bunny moaned loudly and panted.

"You're in a lot of heat right now, it's only natural Ginga." He thrusted faster into the bunny. His silver necklace dangled as he sped up.

"Aaah! My insides feel l-like they're being stirred up!" Ginga clawed into the bed, "I-I think something is coming out!"

"Hn, you're just about to cum again, that's all. And I am too."

Kyoya grunted as he finally reached his climax. The redhead's cum splurted onto the bed.

Once Kyoya finished cumming, he pulled out of Ginga. He viewed the exhausted bunny underneath him.

"Haa..haa..haa.." Ginga was covered in his own cum, face was flushing red. He eventually passed out.

"This guy, hn, goes to sleep the minute I pull out. Man, he even got cum on me." Kyoya took his shirt and pants off. "Should I clean up before Madoka and what's-his-face gets back?"

Ginga snored quietly in his sleep.

Kyoya reached out and poked Ginga's plushy cheek. The redhead moaned in frustration. He stroked Ginga's cheek. The bunny cooed and nuzzled into Kyoya's hand.

"Soft~.." he mumbled in his sleep.

Kyoya blushed and got under the blankets with Ginga, "I guess I could take a nap with him, what could possibly go wrong?"

He hugged Ginga close to him, enjoying how soft and warm the redhead was.

The lion teen gave out and took a nap.

**To Be Continued. . .**

**Hehheh I gave myself a nosebleed typing this, LOL. Review your thoughts on this one. Was it better? Was it the same again? Or was it crappy? I'll give you the next chapter after I reach 10 reviews total.**


	4. Tell me YOU need me

**Last time you all said it had improved with nosebleeding changes. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Warning: 10% KyoyaxGinga and 5% MasamunexGinga**

**My Bunny Boo!**

About 2 hours later. . .

_'I feel so warm. What is this feeling?'_ Kyoya thought. He opened his eyes and yawned.

"Nyaa, was this blanket always so big?"

"Nnn. . ." said a voice.

Kyoya flipped the blanket off. He turned red when he found a mostly naked Ginga on top of him.

"G-G-G-Ginga-nya? Wait. . ._'nya?'_" Kyoya looked at himself. The lion teen had a long black tail and two black cat ears!

"Wh-What is all this?! I remember taking a nap with Ginga, but what's with all this kitty nonsense?" he yelled

The snoozing bunny clung to Kyoya in his sleep, "Nnn.." This made them fall out the bed.

Kyoya could see clearly now; he and Ginga were in there boxers. He blushed rapidly, the bunny looked so adorable snoozing on his chest.

"He sure has a tight grip." Kyoya gestured to how close he clung to his body.

"Hey guys!" Madoka called, "We're back, sorry it took so long."

Kyoya could hear footsteps approach his room. Ginga wouldn't let go of him, so he dragged him along. He wrapped Ginga's legs around him to make it easy to carry the sleeping bunny.

_'Crap, I've shrunken slightly too! He's so dang heavy now!'_ Kyoya thought.

**Thud!**

Kyoya pressed his back against the door to prevent anyone from entering. Ginga had his small lips pressed against Kyoya's neck.

The lion teen swallowed hard as he tried to bear it all Ginga's scent was driving him crazy!

"Ginga if you're in there, I found two bladers to join the group!" Masamune yelled.

"Ham..burger.." Ginga mumbled in his sleep.

'_Now is not the time to be dreaming about food you idiot!'_ Kyoya thought angrily.

Suddenly Ginga licked Kyoya's neck, "Nyaaa~!" the lion teen moaned lightly.

"Ginga, oi, are you in there?" Masamune knocked on the door again.

Kyoya covered his mouth trying to calm down, with the bunny dreamily feasting on his neck.

He heard the noisy teen try turning the knob, "Huh, it's locked? Madoka, Ginga locked himself in the room, what should I do?"

"Maybe he's napping in there." Madoka explained, "Ginga **does** have a habit of falling asleep in weird places."

'_Ya got __**that**__ right..'_ Kyoya thought while sweatdropping.

"Fine, I'll just eat his burger since he won't come out." Masamune chuckled while leaving the door.

The lion teen sighed in relief that Masamune was gone.

Just then, the bunny lifted his head, "Mm..wha..Ky..o..ya?" he dazed drowsily into Kyoya's blue eyes.

At first, they both just blinked at each other. Then once Ginga realized the position he was in, his face slowly blushed red.

His lips slowly parted to scream-

Kyoya immediately switched the position and pinned Ginga's back against the door and covered his mouth. "Mmmmph!" Ginga's scream was silenced.

"Geez, noisy already and you **just** woke up." Kyoya grunted annoyed, "I can't tell whose more annoying, "You or what's-his-face."

Ginga removed Kyoya's hand, "His name is Masamune Kadoya, so stop calling him _what's-his-face!_" he whispered angrily.

Kyoya felt a little jealous at how Ginga defended that guy.

"Anyways, what's going on? Wh-Why are you holding me like this?" he blushed unable to look at Kyoya anymore.

His nervous state got Kyoya in the mood again, "You were clinging to me in your sleep."

"I-I was?!"

"Yeah, and then Madoka and Masamune came back and tried coming in so I used my body to keep the door closed." Kyoya smirked, "You had such a tight grip on me so I carried you along."

"S-S-Sorry!" said Ginga's face blushed deeper.

"I didn't mind, you were enjoying my neck while you slept though."

"Wh-Wh-What?!"

"Yup," Kyoya smirked, "you kissed and licked it a lot."

Ginga's face was getting redder and redder. Then he stopped, "Huh?"

_Prr, prr, prr.._

"Kyoya..you're purring?" Ginga rubbed Kyoya's neck, the source of the purring.

"No I'm not!" Kyoya blushed a little.

"Yeah you are, my hand can feel it vibrating." Ginga looked over Kyoya's shoulder, "Hm?"

His bare chest pressed against Kyoya's in the process, "H-hey, stop moving so much!" Kyoya grunted.

"But you have a tail, and cat ears too! What happened to you Kyoya?"

Kyoya purposely dropped the bunny making Ginga land on his butt, "Shut up!"

"Ow," Ginga rubbed his sore tushy, "bully!"

"Serves you right; anyways, I woke up like this. But more importantly, "Kyoya glared down at Ginga, "what's Masamune talking about a _team_?"

Ginga smiled, "Masamune and I are entering for Japanese Representatives together. Are you entering the tournament too?"

"You and Masamune. . ." mumbled Kyoya feeling his jealousy coming back.

"I know, how about you join our group too!" the bunny stood up all pumped up.

"No," the lion-teen said, "don't forget about our rivalry just because I had sex with you. I was only helping you get over your arousal. I'm still your rival and nothing has changed."

"Kyoya.." Ginga felt hurt, "if you wanted to be just rivals then why did you have sex with me?"

"Simple," Kyoya turned his back to Ginga and lied, "you wouldn't be able to battle me at full strength if you were in heat all the time. So as your rival, I got rid of it simply for bey battles."

"Oh.." Ginga looked at his feet and his red bunny ears drooped sadly, "I see..but are you still joining the tournament?"

"Of course I am, I look forward to defeating you once and for all, world-wide. I'm making my own team, have fun with **Masamune**." Scoffed Kyoya.

"No Kyoya-pyon!" Ginga tightly hugged Kyoya's back.

The lion teen could feel something wet on his back. Ginga was crying..

"Please Kyoya-pyon, -hic- Don't leave, stay with us **please**." He cried.

" Then answer this question Ginga," he began, "why do you want me to stay?"

Ginga's heart skipped a beat.

_Ba-Thump!_

_'Why do I want Kyoya to stay? We're just rivals, nothing more.'_ Thought Ginga. He let go of the lion teen, "I don't..know why Kyoya. Maybe because we're friends?"

'_But I want to be more than friends..'_ Kyoya thought as he angrily grit his teeth.

"That's not a good enough reason Ginga; I want to know do you want me to stay with **you**, or stay with you **and** your friends."

"I..I don't know.." the bunny looked at the floor sadly.

"My point exactly. See ya Ginga, prepare to battle next time we meet."

The bunny just stared blankly at the floor like he was supposed to say something important, but the words wouldn't come out.

The lion teen dressed quickly and snuck out of Madoka's store window, "You and your Pegasis are going down."

Ginga got dressed himself and met up with Masamune downstairs.

"So Ginga, meet the new members!" exclaimed Masamune.

"Hey Gingky!" said Yu.

"It's been a while." Greeted Tsubasa.

"Why are you dressed like a bunny?" they both said together.

"I woke up like this in the morning. I don't know how to turn back to normal."

"Aaw, you're so adorable." Yu giggled.

"That's not helping; how am I supposed to explain this to everyone?!" worried Ginga.

Masamune patted Ginga's head, "Don't worry buddy, we'll solve this problem together."

"To..ge..ther? Masamune," Ginga smiled, "Thank you."

The noisy teen blushed and withdrew his hand, _'Too cute, too cute, too cute!'_

"So are we gonna register or not?" Yu complained.

"Okay, I'll call Ginga's dad." Said Madoka.

"Woo-hoo, number one here I come!" Masamune cheered.

**Russian Train. . .**

The story continues when Gan Gan Galaxy is on a train on their way to Russia.

Ginga was up staring out the train window and Masamune stole his blanket in his sleep (like usual.) The bunny was too sad to care.

Masamune saw Ginga was up, "What's wrong Ginga?"

"I'm fine, pyon."

"Are you upset I took your blanket?"

"It's not that, I just got a lot on my mind." Ginga saw Kyoya's face up in the night sky. He sighed sadly at his heart ache.

Masamune hugged Ginga from behind in the blanket. The bunny flushed pink in the embrace.

"M-Masamune?"

"You're really warm. You can sleep with me tonight, if you want."

Ginga nodded in agreement.

Masamune and the bunny slept on the top bunk together.

Ginga lied on his back and stared at the ceiling, _'Rivals huh, I wonder if all my rivals are like Kyoya..' _he sighed sadly remembering Kyoya's cold-hearted words.

"Ginga..Mmm..Zzz..we won the championship…yaaay..Zzz..Mmm Number one~." Masamune talked in his sleep.

The bunny chuckled to himself, "Well, it's good to know one of my rivals cares about me." He pulled the blanket up on himself and Masamune to keep them warm.

**To Be Continued. . .**

**Alright, another one re-done! Was is the same? Better? Worse? PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you the next chapter once I get 15 reviews total. Oh yeah, I disabled the Guest reviews so ONLY people who have fanfiction accounts can review. Bye~!**


	5. Erotic Snow

**Last time you guys said it was slightly better and one f you said it was slightly worse. Thank you for reviewing your honest thoughts.**

**Warning: 65% HARD YAOI MasamunexGinga**

**My Bunny Boo**

The bladers are still on their journey to Russia. It was late at night and everyone was still asleep. Masamune was snoring loudly while Ginga slept peacefully next to him.

**Masamune's Dream**

He and the bunny were on a bed in a steamy background.

"G-Ginga, what are you doing?" said the noisy teen.

His friend was panting and his bunny ears drooped in arousal, "Hot~"

The bunny took his scarf off and tossed it somewhere.

"Well of course you'd be hot Ginga, you always wear that stupid scarf." Masamune closed his eyes and nodded intelligently, "Its common sense"

"Hot~" The blushing bunny had dazed eyes as he pulled his shoes off.

Masamune went on, "I mean, just **where** did you get your fashion sense from? All you ever do is dress like your dad."

Ginga was sweating all over as he stripped his jacket off.

"Maybe you could learn from me, the number one blader, on how to dress." Masamune opened one eye and then blushed, "GINGA?!"

The bunny seductively slipped his knee sock off, "Hmm?"

"Why are you taking your clothes off?!"

"It's really hot in here Masamune." Ginga pulled his other sock off, "My body is heating up.."

"Ginga!"

The bunny pounced on top of Masamune and sat on his stomach, "Masamune, I feel hot, pyon."

'_Too cute! Too cute! Too cute!'_ the noisy teen could feel his face burn up.

"Ne Masamune," Ginga seductively slid his tank top strap off his shoulder.

"N-Nani?! (Wh-What?!)" Masamune stammered.

"Strip me"

"WHAT?!"

"Strip me," he smiled and leaned in Masamune's face, "please~?"

"G-Ginga, you're getting too close!" Masamune panicked.

He closed his eyes to kiss the teen on the lips, "Mmmmchuuu~!"

"GINGAAAAA!"

**End of Dream**

"Masamune. . .Masamune. . .wake up" the bunny shook the teen awake.

"Huh?" the teen wiped the drool from his lip and let his eyes adjust.

Ginga was sitting on top of him with an angry pout.

"Ginga, what's wrong?"

"You tell me!"

"What's your problem?"

"You keep saying my name over and over again SO I CAN'T SLEEP!" Ginga hated when he couldn't get any sleep.

"Oh sorry about that," Masamune sweatdropped, "but why are you on top of me?"

"I tried shaking your shoulder, poking your face, and other stuff but you STILL wouldn't wake up." Ginga crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Man, you're a heavier sleeper than I am."

"Well I'm up now, so what did you want?" Masamune was getting annoyed too.

"Well aside from you calling my name, your bey launcher kept jabbing me in the back."

"My bey launcher?" Masamune raised a brow, _'Isn't it in my bag with the rest of our stuff?'_

"This," Ginga grabbed the hard object he was sitting on, "your bey launcher."

"AAH!" Masamune emitted a moan.

"Hm, Masamune?" Ginga tilted his head to the side, "you moaned?"

"G-Ginga, that's not my bey launcher." Masamune blushed and looked away.

The train was a little dark so Ginga couldn't tell what he was gripping.

"Then what is this?" He slid back and looked down, his eyes adjusted. Masamune had a bulge in his pants.

The bunny blushed from pink to red. It was right between his legs.

"I'm s-s-s-s-sorry I didn't mean to touch it!" He tried to get off the noisy teen but Masamune grabbed both his wrists.

He mumbled, "I can't hold back anymore.." and sat up. His lips pressed against the bunny's.

Ginga's eyes went wide when Masamune invaded his mouth.

The teen switched the position, he topped the bunny.

Ginga broke the kiss for air, "Haa..haa..m-Masamune whats with you?"

"I..I like you Ginga..a lot." He blushed.

"I like you too, you're a great rival and friend." He grinned.

"No, not that kind of like. I like-like you to the point where I have perverted thoughts about you."

"Umm.." Ginga blushed.

"I even have wet dreams about you. I keep getting hard just thinking about you-"

"OKAY, I GET IT!" Ginga's face was bright red.

"I want to hold you..kiss you..and maybe grope you a little." Masamune panted.

"Masamune, just what is it that you want from me?"

"Do you..you know..like me back?" Masamune blushed.

"I..never thought of you like that." Ginga blushed, "I didn't know you felt this way about me."

He chuckled, "I came all the way to Japan to see you, battled you 7 times, and I only joined Gan Gan Galaxy because you were in it."

The redhead blushed, "I..I don't know what to say, pyon." The bunny looked away, "My heart is pounding like crazy all of a sudden."

Masamune smirked, "I guess you're starting to warm up to me."

The noisy teen unzipped Ginga's shorts, "Pyon, what are you doing?"

Masamune ignored and pulled his shorts down, "Ginga..you're not wearing underwear?!"

The bunny blushed and covered his private parts, "You said it yourself that boxers make my tail poke out." He pouted, "I'm too small for my boxers now."

"That's so cute~" Masamune drooled.

"Uwaa, pervert!" Ginga blushed.

The teen snatched Ginga's shorts off, "Let's have sex Ginga"

"WHAT?!"

"Man, you yell a lot."

"You're one to talk." The bunny grunted, "Why do you want to have sex?"

"I'm hard because of you." Masamune puckered his lips to kiss him, "take responsibility~."

Ginga grunted and kept shoving Masamune away, "You can't just decide that one your own, that's rape!"

"Fine," instead of pouting Masamune smirked again, "we can do other erotic things."

"Wha-!" Masamune covered Ginga's mouth and unzipped his own pants.

He put his and Ginga's erections together, "Just as I thought, you got hard too. I knew you wanted to do it with me." He boasted.

Ginga groaned in annoyance.

"But yours is smaller than I thought it was." Masamune gestured to the bunny's erection.

Ginga's entire body blushed bright red and he bit into Masamune's hand.

"Ow!"

"I just shrunk, that's all! It's **not** tiny!" He pouted.

'_Heh, cute'_ Masamune pumped their erections together, "Haa..feel good Ginga?"

"N-No, Aaah~!" he tried to surpress his moans.

"To get turned on over this, I had no idea you were such a pervert." Masamune grinded his hips against Ginga's.

"Hyaah, n-no don't grind it..Haa Masamune.." he moaned a little louder on each grind.

The noisy teen enjoyed teasing the bunny, "Hey, I just got an idea."

"Wh-What?"

"Whoever cums first loses; if I win, you'll be my boyfriend. If I cum first then I'll be your boyfriend." Masamune winked.

"No way, those are both the same pyon." He argued.

"Oh, are you scared that I'll make you cum right away?" Masamune teased the tip of Ginga's dick with his thumb, "You're really wet y'know."

"Sh-Shut up!" the bunny blushed, "I won't cum for you!"

"Then you've just accepted my challenge." Masamune smirked.

He pumped their erections together and the bunny squeaked.

His groin felt really hot each time he felt Masamune's hand tighten around it. He closed his eyes and lost himself in pleasure.

The teen, on the other hand, felt close to his climax. Ginga's moans were all he could hear, and his cute moaning face was turning him on more and more.

'_Crap gonna cum, but I can't lose the bet.'_ He licked the inside of Ginga's bunny ear.

"Aaahn! N-No, don't- that's not fair! I'll cum," he clung to Masamune's green hoodie, "Hyaaaah!" his milky cum shot out onto himself and Masamune.

"Hmph, looks like I win." Masamune licked his wet hand, "As expected from the number one blader."

"Grrr," the bunny was not pleased. Ginga shoved Masamune onto his back. "Best 2 out of 3!"

"Huh?"

Ginga blushed and licked the tip of Masamune's wet erection, the teen winced in pleasure. He suckled on the tip and took more into his mouth as he sucked.

"Aaahh, G-Ginga, I had no idea you could do this.." Masamune moaned.

'_This is my first time doing this..'_ Ginga blushed and deep-throated it.

The teen gasped and his nails dug into the sheets. He was so close to cumming, so close.

"Ginga, haa, g-go faster.." he moved Ginga's head in a bobbing motion with his hand.

The bunny slurped and licked the pre-cum dribbling down each bob.

"C-Cumming," he let go of the red hair, "Aaaah!"

His cum splashed into the bunny's mouth. Ginga swallowed all of it and victoriously licked his lips.

"Hmph, I guess I won this round." The bunny began looking for his shorts. The train was cold and he needed to cover up.

"It's not over until the tie is broken."

"Huh?"

The teen placed the bunny in his lap, "Look Ginga, it's snowing outside."

In front of him Ginga could see out the window. It was snowing in Russia. But he blushed when he saw his reflection on the train window.

Masamune had a playful smirk on his face as he toyed with Ginga's erection, "Did seeing your reflection turn you on?"

"N-No!"

"You're a terrible liar," Masamune stoked Ginga's erection and nibbled onto his bunny ear.

"Hyah! Pyaaah!" He gasped as his lower region went really hot again.

"Go ahead and cum if you want to." Masamune peeked at Ginga's reflection, "your face is unbelievably cute y'know."

"B-Baka!" Ginga moaned loudly and his toes curled up, "Masamune st-aah stop!"

"It's too late for that." Masamune inserted two fingers into Ginga's mouth, "we should silence your voice a little. We'll wake the other passengers, remember~?"

The bunny blushed as he remembered Tsubasa and Yu were asleep.

He tried to suppress his moans but his mouth, ear, and crotch felt so good.

"Mmmnn!" his cum splurted out onto the sheets and window.

Masamune pulled his fingers out and kissed Ginga's cheek, "Way to go Ginga!"

"You're mean Masamune, pyon." The bunny pouted.

"Oh come on, you know that felt good~. You even climaxed a little on the window."

The bunny blushed at the mess he made.

"Haa, snow has never looked so erotic." Masamune licked the cum from his hand again.

Ginga punched Masamune's shoulder, "Pervert!"

The teen grabbed Ginga's white scarf (that was still around his little neck), "I won 2 out of 3, so I guess you're my boyfriend now." He kissed the scarf, "I'll take extra special care of you."

The bunny blushed, "Masamune.." he hid his smile.

"Now that we're dating," he got on top of Ginga, "let's do more erotic things."

"Whaaat?!"

"Don't worry, I won't enter you." He began stripping the bunny of his clothing, "I know tons of other erotic things we can do."

"Hyaaaaah!"

"I love you Ginga~!" Masamune winked, "I'm not gonna let you catch a wink of sleep tonight!"

He kissed the bunny's lips and his tongue invaded Ginga's mouth.

The bunny screamed in his head, _'Nooooo!'_

**The Next Morning. . .**

Madoka stared at Ginga, "What happened to **you**?"

The bunny had messy red hair and he had his scarf on tight to cover up his hickeys, "N-Nothing.." he blushed. _'I've witnessed so many things that I shouldn't have witnessed.'_

"Has anyone seen Masamune?" Yu asked.

Tsubasa face palmed in annoyance, "Ugh, the first match and we've already lost him."

Ginga pouted, "Our first day as boyfriends and he doesn't even show up, Masamune you baka."

Gan Gan Galaxy exclaimed, "YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!"

**On the other side of the world. . .**

Masamune sneezed, "Ah-choo!"

He looked around and sniffled.

"WHERE AM I?! HELP ME GINGAAA!"

**To be Continued. . .**

**Sorry for the late update, I'm back in school. Things will be moving slower now. Was this chapter better? Was it worse? Or was it still the same? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Alright, I'll update when I get 25 reviews total. ****Guest Reviews are not allowed.**


	6. Jealousy is an Ugly Thing

**Last time, everyone loved it; especially the part where Masamune got lost. XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Warning: 40% MasamunexGinga and 50% KyoyaxGinga (Rated PG-17)**

**My Bunny Boo!**

The story skips way ahead to up to the defeat of Russia. Now that they're out of the way, it was time to go to Africa. As you (probably) know, Kyoya formed Team Wild Fang.

"Kyoya, Kyoya!" called a reporter, "Why do you have cat ears? Are you into cosplay or something?"

The lions teen growled, the same question was pissing him off.

Benkei, the masked bull, stepped in, "Kyoya-san IS NOT INTO COSPLAY! He's just stuck like this, so don't go saying weird things about him!"

The lion teen face palmed and walked away.

"Umm..Kyoya.." Nile shyly tapped him.

"What is it?"

"How do the clothes fit you? Are they your size?"

Kyoya was wearing his usual black shirt and pants. Nile cut it a little smaller to fit Kyoya's new body, "Yeah, it feels normal, thanks Nile."

"Really," Nile blushed, "I'm glad."

Demure shyly patted Nile on the back, "I-I'm happy for you." He knew of Nile's feelings for Kyoya.

"Thanks" Nile whispered back.

When the Egyptian teen turned around, Kyoya was gone.

"Eh?!"

Kyoya exited the interview, "You guys look busy, deal with the reporters, will ya?" he waved bye.

"Yes, Kyoya-san!"

"Ky-Kyoya.." Nile wanted him to stay.

Demure patted his shoulder, "Sorry.."

'_There's a certain bunny I have to see.'_ Kyoya thought devilishly.

**At the hotel…**

Gan Gan Galaxy was staying in an Egyptian hotel. The bunny left the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ginga, you have a visitor!" called Madoka.

"I'll meet them later, right now I'm hungry." He called back.

The bunny headed to the kitchen. Masamune opening up a bunch of snacks. The minute he saw Ginga, he blushed.

"G-Ginga, aren't you gonna put some clothes on?"

"This towel is fine; I just came to grab a quick snack."

Masamune heard Ginga's stomach growl so he offered his snacks, "Here, try some."

"Okay" The bunny took one of the rabbit's spicy sticks, "Aaaah! It's crunchy and hot!" Ginga stuck out his hot tongue and sulked.

"This should cool you off," teen placed an ice cube in his mouth and kissed Ginga.

As he frenched the bunny, the ice cube melted in their mouths.

Masamune broke the kiss and a string of saliva was made, "There, is that better?"

"Y-Yeah," Ginga blushed, "but can I have a kiss..y'know..without food."

"Sure"

The bunny kissed his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Masamune's neck as their tongues twirled lovingly in each other's mouths.

The bunny was slightly pushed onto the table and Masamune was on top of him.

He broke the kiss, "M-Masamune, you want to do it here?!"

"Don't worry, no one will come in. It's just you and me here." He leaned in to kiss the bunny.

Ginga closed his eyes and blushed, "M-Masamune.."

_"Hn, sorry, am I interrupting something?"_ grunted a familiar voice.

The bunny and noisy teen looked at the door.

Kyoya was there, and pissed-off beyond belief, "It's not nice to keep a guest waiting."

"Oh Kyoya, long time no see." Masamune said casually not getting off Ginga.

Kyoya's eye brow twitched in annoyance, "Y'know, to have sex on the table is rather bold. People eat there, show some decency."

Ginga and Masamune looked at each other. Slowly their faces blushed bright red. They got off the table and separated.

There was an awkward silence. The noisy teen broke it, "I think Striker is upstairs, I'll go polish him!" he sweatdropped and dashed past Kyoya.

'_Masamune you baka, don't leave me in here with this predator!'_ the bunny trembled in fear.

Ginga didn't want to talk to Kyoya so he sat at the table and ate a burger from Masamune's pile of snacks.

The cat was pissed that Ginga wouldn't speak. So he sat on the table and opened a small carton of strawberry fruit milk.

He poked the little straw into it and began sipping.

His kitty ears twitching angrily, "So are you going to speak to me, or not?!"

"Hmph," Ginga pouted, "I have nothing to talk about with you."

The cat teen was getting angrier and angrier. He stopped sipping his milk.

"So," Kyoya began,"are you and Masamune a couple now?"

Ginga blushed, "It's none of your business. . ."

'_You idiot, it's __**totally**__ my business!'_ Kyoya accused, "You two were about to do something more than kissing, **weren't** you?"

"Whatever, pyon. What we do has **nothing** to do with you. I thought you said you _only_ wanted to battle me." Ginga said angrily.

"That can wait," Kyoya smirked angrily, "I want to know what you've been up to."

"I don't have to tell you, you and I are just rivals and nothing more." He finished his burger.

Kyoya's bangs covered his eyes, "Is that so?"

In truth, the bunny was scared beyond belief, but he kept his cool so Kyoya wouldn't get the advantage. "Yeah, that's right!"

"Hey Ginga.."

"What now-?!" he turned to face Kyoya.

The cat squeezed his milk carton to death and strawberry fruit milk squirted out of the straw.

It got on Ginga's face and chest, "Wha-What are you doing?!" the bunny wiped the milk from his eyes.

Kyoya grabbed Ginga's arm and pulled him onto the table.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" the bunny looked up at him angry too.

He pinned Ginga onto the table and began licking him. The bunny turned red and kept pushing Kyoya's head away.

"Stop it!"

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Kyoya roughly pinned Ginga's hands onto the table, "I'm only your rival after all, you said so yourself. So there's no reason why I shouldn't rape you."

"R-Rape?!" Ginga immediately closed his legs.

"Hn, you're not really smart, as always. You're only wearing a towel." Kyoya licked his lips, "You look so sexy covered in milk. There are so many places on your body I can touch now."

Ginga's face blushed red, "P-PERVERT!"

"Hn, I may be the pervert, but you're the one moaning because of this pervert."

Kyoya continued to lick the milk off of Ginga's naked body. He licked down his neck to the chest. The cat teen sucked on Ginga's nipples. The bunny kept resisting his touches.

The bunny struggled to hold back his moans, "Nnnn. . ."

Kyoya nibbled on the hard tip playfully and then began sucking on the other one.

Once that one began hard as well, he sucked on the tip, "Mmm. .it's like breast feeding."

"St-aah. .no Ky-Kyoya yaaah!" Ginga kept holding down his moans.

'_He keeps refusing me, I bet he wouldn't refuse me if I were Masamune._' Kyoya thought.

The cat began to stroke Ginga's erection, the bunny gasped.

'_How is he able to touch me down there? His hands are right here!_' Ginga thought. The bunny trembled and looked down.

Kyoya's black tail was wrapped around his dick. It tightened as it stroked, causing Ginga to moan loudly.

"Nya~, I bet you didn't see that coming." Kyoya teased, "What do you think of my new tail trick?"

"Noo-oo I don't like aah. .it. .Let go. .pyaah!" Ginga moaned.

"I see your body is honest, you enjoy this, don't you?" Kyoya continued to lick the rest of the milk from Ginga's body.

The bunny became wet on Kyoya's tail in pre-cum. Soon the bunny grew weak with pleasure.

All the milk was gone, "Thanks for the meal Ginga." Kyoya licked his lips.

Ginga's eyes filled with tears, "Kyoya you jerk, why do you keep doing this to me?!"

"Hn," Kyoya smirked, "I just feel like playing with you." Kyoya's tail dug into Ginga's dick hole.

"Hyaaan no! Kyoya. . .not there! Aaaa-ahn!" The tail went rapidly in and out. Ginga cried and moaned at the same time.

A heat and wetness formed in his lower region. Kyoya was enjoying the whole thing.

"I bet Masamune can't do this to you. Only I, Kyoya, can pleasure you."

"Why, why are you doing this to me, Kyoya?" Ginga cried.

"Because I can make you feel good, better than anyone. And it's fun torturing you like this. Have you and Masamune had sex yet?"

"Aah-aah-ah. .it's none of your business! Masamune is kind!" The bunny cried out, "He's not cruel like you are Kyoya!"

"What's so special about **him** anyway?" Kyoya grunted angrily.

"He's my boyfriend and I like him!"

"Y-Your boyfriend?" that sent Kyoya over the edge. His jealousy got the best of him and his cat tail was soaking wet from Ginga.

"Please, Kyoya stop this at once. I..I don't like it.." he cried.

Kyoya grew pissed-off, the cat teen bit into Ginga's bunny ear. He was immediately taken over with ecstasy.

He let out a loud moan, "AAAAHN!~" he climaxed all over Kyoya's tail.

The cat teen withdrew his tail and licked it. "It seems like I have to punish you Ginga."

"FOR WH-WHAT?!"

His finger gently touched Ginga's entrance, "This belongs to me and nobody else. If you ever let Masamune enter you, I will never forgive you."

"Grr," the bunny tried pushing Kyoya off of him with all his might, "like I care! I only like it when Masamune touches me."

"I'm better than Masamune, you don't need him!" Kyoya's face was twisted with evil and hatred.

"Ky-Kyoya," Ginga was trembling in fear, "you're scary. . ."

"Why do you care about that guy so much?! You only met him a few months ago! I..I've known you for years!"

"Why do you care about this?!" Ginga became filled with rage, "You raped me and left me at Madoka's shop! At least when I'm with Masamune he lets me know that he cares about me!"

Kyoya's bangs covered his eyes again, "Ginga.."

"You two are opposites, you're constantly cruel to me, but Masamune said he'd protect me and stay by my side." Ginga blushed and smiled, "And that made me happy."

"Tch," Kyoya was pissed-off, "wipe that smile off your face. Me and you aren't done yet."

"Wha-?!" The cat tore the towel off of Ginga's waist.

"I still have to enter you; it's for your own good." He separated Ginga's legs.

"No, Kyoya stop it! I don't want to!"

"Hn, make me"

Ginga screamed loudly, "MASAMUNE HELP ME!"

_"Let it rip!"_

"What the-?!" Kyoya's instinct kicked in and he dodged the bey.

Striker separated the cat and bunny.

"Ginga are you alright?" the bunny got off the table and embraced Masamune. The bunny smiled and gripped Masamune tightly.

"Masamune. . .thank you. I was so scared, you saved me." Ginga smiled.

"I'm sorry I left you with him. I'll to protect you from him from now on." Masamune promised.

Kyoya got up and kept his cool, "Hn, I guess I'll take my leave now."

Masamune glared at him, "What's wrong with you?! Didn't you see you were hurting him?! I won't forgive anyone who makes Ginga cry!"

The bunny blushed, "Masamune.."

Kyoya smirked, "Are you jealous that you can't make Ginga feel good like I can?"

"What?!"

"If Ginga really hated me violating him, then why didn't he scream for you earlier?"

"That's.." the bunny couldn't form the words.

"You don't have to answer that," he patted Ginga's head, "let's take you to the bathroom to get cleaned up."

Ginga nodded and smiled, "'Kay!"

Kyoya felt hurt and jealous that Masamune could get Ginga to smile like that. He left the hotel to prepare for the battle with Ginga tomorrow.

"Masamune," Ginga panted, "is Kyoya gone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Haa..good.." the bunny collapsed to the floor.

"Ginga!" Masamune cradled him and then touched his forehead, "You have a high fever, are you okay?!"

Ginga flinched with Masamune touching his skin.

"Ahh..no..don't touch." The bunny shivered and moaned quietly, "I think..I'm in heat.."

"In heat? What does that mean?" Masamune was worried.

Ginga became faint in his arms with a flushed face and high temperature.

**To Be Continued. . .**

**Phew, okay, this chapter was pretty weak..but I tried. I'll update when I get 33 Reviews total. Was this the same? Was it better? Was it crappier? Let me know, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Guest Review will be deleted, so don't even try -_-**


	7. Heat

**Last time a lot of you loved it and look forward to more. Thanks for the support! ^_^ **

**Warning: 90% MasamunexGinga (R-18 HARD YAOI)**

**My Bunny Boo!**

Ginga was showering quietly. The hot water trickled down his (now) flat red hair. He stood there thinking about Kyoya.

"Why..Why is Kyoya so mean? Why does my body automatically react to **his** touches?" he touched his chest, "My heart won't stop beating, it feels like it's gonna burst."

He turned the water off and stepped out of the steamy shower. The bunny hissed slightly when the cold air caressed his body.

"This is bad..I want to touch myself." Ginga's erection was reacting to his heated body.

His nipples were erect and his skin was trembling. He panted and toweled off his hair, trying his best to ignore it.

"Haa..haa..so hot." His temperature was rising, "I can't take much more.."

Suddenly, Masamune barged into the bathroom.

"Ginga, let's bathe together! You-oh. . ." He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Ginga.

"Wha-!" The bunny turned around. He and Masamune made perfect eye contact for a minute.

Masamune's eyes explored all over Ginga's body.

The bunny was in a sexy pose; his arms were above his head toweling off his red hair, his hard nipples, his soft creamy stomach, his half-erect dick, his plump thighs, and his small feet.

Masamune drooled pervertedly, "Heh. . ."

"OUT, OUT, OUT! GET OUT!" Ginga covered himself with the towel.

Masamune ignored and glomped Ginga, "I saw it~! You're hard Ginga, just leave it to me! We can have sex in the bathroom!"

The bunny's body turned bright red, "I said..**GET OUT**!"

_**SLAP!**_

**A few minutes later. . .**

The teen and the bunny sat in front of one another on the bed. Masamune had a hand print on the side of his face.

Ginga had a yellow towel wrapped around his waist and Masamune had on green boxers.

"I'm sorry for slapping you, are you okay?" the bunny apologized.

"It's okay, you can make it up to me by having sex with me!" he grinned.

Ginga sweatdropped, "Is that all you think about?"

"Yes!"

"Pervert.."

"Hahaha, I was just kidding." Masamune became serious, "I've really been worried about you. You have a high temperature ever since Kyoya left, what did he do to you Ginga?"

"Kyoya..tried to rape me." The bunny's ears drooped sadly, "He was mad that I wouldn't talk to him and went beserk when I told him you were my boyfriend."

"Tch, that guy.." Masamune clenched his fists, "that guy will pay for what he did to you."

"Masamune," Ginga placed his hand on top of Masamune's, "revenge won't solve anything. You saved me from him, so there's nothing to be angry about."

He gave a small smile, "Well..okay, as long as you're okay."

Ginga smiled back, "Arigato, (Thank You) Masamune"

"Now then," Masamune stripped the towel off of Ginga, "how do you explain this?" he smirked.

Ginga blushed red, "Pyon!"

"What's this about being _in heat_?" Masamune teased the tip with his finger, "You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

"Ngg, Masamune!" Ginga winced, "Okay, okay I'll tell you! Just stop touching me!"

The teen grinned victoriously and let go.

"This happens once in a while..when I'm in heat it means..I-I'm.." Ginga got flustered, "I get this hot feeling throughout my body."

"Oh, you get horny?"

"Don't say it so casually Masamune!" he sulked, "It's embarrassing.."

"But it's the truth," Masamune poked Ginga's skin and traced his finger down.

"Haa!"

"See, it's like your whole body is covered in sweet spots." He smirked.

"I guess so.."

"How do you get rid of it?"

Ginga blushed bright red, _'Well, I returned to normal after Kyoya and I..'_ he blushed brighter.

"Whoa, you're blushing extra hard Ginga! You must be thinking of something ecchi~!"

"Y-You're wrong, it's nothing ecchi!" he yelled.

"You're a terrible liar.." Masamune sighed, "Just say it already, you got me and you know I'll help in any way I can." He grinned.

The bunny fiddled with his fingers, "Um, in order to get rid of my heat..y-you and I would need t-to.."

"To what?"

"You know..have..-.."

"Have what?" Masamune crossed his arms, "You really need to speak up Ginga; you sound more like a mouse than a bunny."

Ginga's face was red, "MASAMUNE, YOU AD I NEED TO HAVE SEX!"

The teen sat there blinking. There was an awkward silence.

"Haa..haa..haa.." he panted tired after yelling.

Masamune had a little drool, "Understood!"

"Huh?"

The teen pounced on top of Ginga, "Just leave it to me!"

The bunny immediately closed his legs and tried pushing Masamune away, "Choto matey (Hey, wait) Masamune!"

"You don't have to restrain me Ginga, I won't hold back." Masamune panted pervertedly, "Then again, go ahead and restrain me. S&M play is hot too y'know!"

'_I don't even wanna know what he's thinking.'_ Ginga shivered in disgust, "I said wait! Why are you so eager to have sex with me so much?!"

"Because it's you of course."

The bunny blushed, "Huh?"

Masamune stopped trying to top Ginga, "Yeah, of course. You didn't know that? Ginga, I wouldn't have sex with just anybody. I only want to do this sort of thing with you."

"Me too," he smiled, "yeah, I feel the same way."

"But why are you so cautious about having sex with me?"

"I'm scared.." he mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because it might hurt!" Ginga blushed, "Sex is painful and scary, okay?!"

"Ginga," Masamune cupped the side of Ginga's face, "I would never hurt you. I'm really skilled in sex, with me, you'll feel nothing but pleasure."

The bunny chuckled, "You seem full of yourself."

Masamune's eyes gleamed, "Hn, don't doubt the sex skills of Masamune Kadoya!"

He caught Ginga off guard and separated his legs. "Wha-!"

"Just relax..I'll start here." Masamune licked the tip of the bunny's erection.

Ginga hissed and clutched the blankets in pleasure.

Masamune began sucking his dick, "Aaah! Masamune!"

He enjoyed making his boyfriend make cute noises so he took more into his mouth.

"Pyaaahn~" he moaned and clutched Masamune's streaked hair, "M-More please!"

His begs were making a tent in Masamune's boxers. The teen sucked faster and the bunny moaned louder.

"M-Masamune something's cumming out!" He cringed in pleasure.

His semen filled Masamune's mouth. The teen touch his dick out of his mouth and licked his lips, "Felt good?"

Ginga had a dazed expression on his flustered face, "Haa..haa..haa"

'_I wonder what I should do next, so many choices, so many choices~!'_ Masamune thought happily.

"M-Masamune please.."

"Huh?"

The bunny bent over with his butt in the air, he looked over his shoulder, "Please put something inside me..I want more."

Masamune felt the blood trying to come out of his nose, but he held it in. Instead, he got an idea.

Ginga lay there in heat for Masamune, "Hyaah!" he felt something cold and wet enter him.

The teen's lubed finger was going in and out of the bunny, "Does this feel good?"

"J-Just now..aah..what did you put inside me?!"

"Ah, glad you noticed!" Masamune grinned, "This is lube, it should loosen you up much quicker than mere fingers."

"Aaah! Wh-Why do you even have that?!" Ginga moaned as the pink liquated fingers violated him.

"Hey, no complaining!" Masamune inserted a second finger.

"Hyaaaah! N-No more!"

"Say what you want, but you're body is totally honest Ginga." He scissored the bunny's insides.

Ginga panted and moaned each time they went in. Masamune's libido was building up and he wanted release fast.

'_I know it's early to be doing this but I just gotta enter him!'_ He panted.

He withdrew his fingers and Ginga whimpered at the loss.

He inserted himself into the bunny without warning, "AAAH~ Masamuneee~!"

"S-Sorry, are you okay?"

"I'll get you back for that." Ginga sniffled.

Masamune began thrusting and thrusting into the bunny. The teen loved it all; the wetness, the tight sensations, and the heated pleasure of his boyfriend.

"Haa..ah! Ah! Ah!" Ginga moaned louder than before.

"Y-You're insides are so hot and tight. It's like I'm melting" Masamune was lost in pleasure.

His dick rapidly scraped Ginga's walls and the bunny moaned in response.

"I have to cum!" Masamune pleaded.

"Please cum! Please cum inside me! Masamune!" Ginga begged.

The teen unleashed his white love fluids in the bunny. After his release, Masamune panted and smirked.

"You just begged Ginga, didn't you?"

"I b-begged?" the bunny blushed.

"I'm glad that you're being honest, so I'll keep going. You're body needs another round or two." He traced his finger on the back of Ginga's red bunny ear.

"Haa!" he moaned quietly.

"C'mon, no resting!" Masamune resumed thrusting and Ginga's re-awakened erection was dripping on each thrust.

"AHH! Haa ahh! Ah!" The bunny moaned more.

'_If his ears are sensitive, then what does his tail do?'_ Masamune looked down at the twitching red cotton tail, _'One little touch shouldn't hurt~.'_

He grabbed the little tail. Ginga cried out loudly, "AAaaahn~!" he instantly came on the bed.

"Wha?" Masamune let go of it, "Haa, I see, you loved that, didn't you?" he smirked.

"Wh-What did you do?" Ginga moaned and drooled.

"All I did was grab your little cotton tail," Masamune pinched the tip, "like this."

"Pyon! N-Not my tail!" he moaned louder as he felt himself get hard again.

Masamune cringed in pleasure, "Uwaa, sugoi (amazing), you just got really tight. Does it really feel that good?"

"N-No Masamune stop it, I can't control it!" Ginga begged and cried out.

"No way I'm letting go of it, your body loves this Ginga." Masamune thrusted faster into him, "See, I bet you have to cum again, don't you?"

Ginga blushed brighter, "Y-Yes, so please give me more." He clutched the bed tighter as Masamune thrusted harder.

The bed creaked and Masamune was getting sweaty from the fast pace. Heat and moans filled the air. "C-Cumming!" Masamune cringed.

"Aaaaaahn, M-Masamune!" Ginga moaned as his boyfriend's fluids filled him once again.

"S-Sorry Ginga, I came before you again."

"Haa..haa..Masamune, please, don't stop..keep thrusting."

"I really want to see your face the next time I cum, so.."

He gently flipped the bunny over so that they can be face to face. Ginga blushed red, "Masamune.."

He gave harder and deeper thrusts that made Ginga scream in pleasure. He gripped Masamune's shoulders as his sweet spot was repeatedly hit.

The bunny had never felt something so deep before. Masamune enjoyed being dominant; especially when it's Ginga being the submissive.

"Thrust faster Masamune, I can take it!" Ginga confirmed.

Masamune smirked and kissed the bunny. His tongue invaded his mouth in the heated kiss.

"AahHaaAaahn!" Ginga moaned loudly, "There! Thrust there! Harder Masamune!"

"Such a dirty mouth you have." Masamune licked the saliva made, "I hope this doesn't make you a sex addict."

"My heart beat is racing so Aaah f-fast! My body is getting really really hot, I just want more of you in me Masamune!"

The bunny wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, "I love you, Masamune."

"I love you too." Masamune embraced Ginga tightly as he thrusted.

The bunny and teen held each other tightly and moaned loudly. Masamune came inside the bunny and Ginga came on their stomachs.

After a few moments of panting, Masamune pulled out.

"Huh?" Ginga mumbled.

The teen noticed that a lot of cum was spilling out of Ginga's entrance and they were both sticky. "I'll get the tissues, sorry." Masamune reached for the box of tissues.

The bunny shyly tapped Masamune's back.

He turned around, "Is something wrong?"

"Ano, ne (Um, hey) C-Can we do it one more time?"

Masamune could feel himself blush, "Heh?"

"I know I'm not in heat anymore," he fiddled with his fingers, "but I want to do it with you more."

Masamune pounced on top of Ginga and grinned, "That does it, I'm not gonna let you get a minute of sleep tonight!"

"W-Wait, I said only **ONE** more round!" Ginga tried shoving him off.

"No need to be shy, you **did** said you love me right?" Masamune rubbed his cheek against Ginga's, "I'll show you my love with my body by doing it over and over and over AGAIN!"

"NoOOoOoOO!"

**To Be Continued. . .**

**READ THIS IS YOU'RE A YAOI FAN**

**Okay, for the next surprises of this re-make, I need your vote. Should Nile top Kyoya, or should Kyoya top Nile? If you're not into Kyoya and Nile being a couple (like I am), then you don't have to vote. I'll update once I get 38 reviews including the several votes.**

**Was this the same? Was it better? Was it crappier? Should Nile top NekoKyoya? Should NekoKyoya top Nile? Let me know, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Boyfriend?

**Several people voted for Kyoya topping Nile, and one person wanted Nile as uke. Thanks for voting, I'll do my best.**

**Warning: 65% KyoyaxNile I'm ****NOT**** a fan of KyoyaxNile, I ****ONLY**** like Ginga-uke yaoi!**

**My Bunny Boo!**

Madoka decided to run a few diagnosis on Ginga, she wanted to find a cure to rid his bunny traits. She entered his DNA into her computer, and looked up the history on bunny rabbits.

"Hmm, interesting.." she tapped rapidly on the keyboard.

"Uhh.." the redhead's eyes were all swirly in confusion. Ginga wasn't exactly a genius at this sort of thing.

"Okay, this is what I've found out so far." She turned around in her chair.

"What did you find?" It was just her and Ginga in a room together.

"The reason why you keep getting horny-"

"Please stop saying that word!" he blushed, "It's even more embarrassing hearing a **girl** tell me that."

Madoka sweatdropped, "Well **excuse** me, like I was saying; the reason why you're in heat is because you're too far away from your mate."

"Huh? What mate?"

"Ginga, your body isn't used to being far away from your mate."

"What's a mate?!"

"A mate, or lover, is someone you love and have had intimacy with, or sex." Madoka whispered, "Ginga, have you been having sex?"

His whole face blushed bright red, "Uhh.."

She patted his head, "It's okay to tell me, I won't tell a soul." She winked.

"Well," he fiddled with his fingers, "yes, I've had sex already."

"Who's the person you had sex with?"

"Well, actually Madoka..it's the _people_ I've had sex with." He blushed.

The brunette was taken a back, "Y-You've had sex with more than one person?!"

"Shh! Keep it down!" he panicked.

"Oh right, sorry..hehe." she rubbed the back of her head.

"I've had sex with Kyoya and Masamune." He sighed, "The first time it was Kyoya and a few days ago, I had sex with Masamune."

"Eeh? But doesn't that mean you're cheating on Kyoya?" she trembled in fear a little, "I don't know about **you** Ginga, but Kyoya is **definitely** someone you shouldn't tick off."

"Hmph, I'm not dating that jerk. I'm with Masamune," he pouted, "Kyoya..baka."

"If you like Masamune, then why did you sleep with Kyoya first?"

'_I can't tell her that he raped me. Well, it wasn't __**exactly**__ rape since I enjoyed it in the end. Plus it would just make her worry.'_ Ginga just mumbled, "It's complicated.."

"Complicated or not, you love Kyoya more than Masamune." She accused, "Don't you?"

Ginga blushed, "N-No way! I would **never** like that lion jerk, pyon!"

Madoka crossed her arms, "Fine, don't believe me. But your diagnosis says otherwise. It's clear that if you and Kyoya aren't with each other your animal instincts go out of control."

He pouted again, "I already said I don't care about Kyoya.."

"Oh," Madoka opened one eye, "and what if I were to tell you that Kyoya cares about you and thinks about you 24/7."

"Kyoya..really?" he blushed pink and his tail twitched a little with joy, "Th-That doesn't make me happy at all."

"Then why are you smiling?" she smirked.

"I-I am?!" he blushed pinker.

"It's written all over your face, you like Kyoya. Admit it, Ginga."

"Fine, I have a crush on Kyoya. He's really cool, I have fun battling him, and we have a strong bond." Ginga was smiling again, "How'd you even know Madoka?" he was curious.

"Hmph," she boasted, "woman's intuition."

He sweatdropped, "Riiiight.."

"But this makes me wonder," she tapped her chin, "If you've been losing control of your animal instincts, what's going on with Kyoya?"

Ginga looked out a window, _'Kyoya..where are you?'_

**Team Wild Fang. . .**

Kyoya was laying on Benkei's lap and the bull lover was petting him.

"Hnn.." he was content with Benkei touching his ears.

The bull lover was in a daze, "Ah~ Kyoya you're too kind~! I, Benkei, am honored that you let me pet you."

"Less talking, more petting, and don't forget to get behind the ears." Kyoya purred.

Demure was laying on Nile's lap. The Egyptian teen watched in envy that Benkei got to pet the boy he had a crush on.

Instead he decided to pet Demure's hair, "Hm? Hey, your hair is really soft Demure!" he was amazed.

"R-Really?" the timid teen blushed, "I-I'm sorry..it's not silky like yours or Kyoya's."

"No, soft is a good thing. In fact I think it's cute, like petting a sheep."

"C-Cute?!" Demure's face was steaming with embarrassment, "Arigato (thank you) N-Nile!"

Nile smiled, "No problem.."

"Ky-Kyoya, are you okay?!" Benkei uttered.

Nile turned his attention back to the bull lover and his crush.

Kyoya lay on Benkei's lap panting.

"Benkei, let me see him for a sec." Nile left Demure's bed and sat on Benkei's bed.

"U-Uh sure.."

Nile gently touched Kyoya's forehead with his forehead, "Just as I thought, he has a little fever."

"Whoa, how'd you know?" Benkei was amazed.

"This is Kyoya we're talking about," he smirked, "knowing **him**, he'd never let you touch him like this."

Benkei gritted his teeth, "You-!" He knew it was true, but it still hurt.

"Here, let me take him to my room, I have some medicinal herbs in there." He let the lion teen lean on him as he helped him to his room.

**Nile's room. . .**

"Nngg.." Kyoya groaned when he laid on Nile's bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

The lion teen panted, "I feel like I just got hit with a heat wave." He wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Why's it so hot in here?"

"Dude, its normal climate in here." Nile left the bed, "I'll make you something to cool you off."

"'Kay"

The Egyptian teen left to the bathroom and got a wash cloth. He ran some cold water on it and then wrung it out so it wasn't too wet.

When he got back into the bedroom he blushed, "Kyoya?!"

"What?" the lion teen sat on the bed topless.

"Wh-Where's your shirt?"

"I took it off; it's too hot to wear one. We're both guys, so it should be okay."

Nile blushed and placed the cloth on Kyoya's forehead, "Whatever.."

"What's up with you? Your face is hotter than mine." Kyoya smirked.

Nile blushed redder, "Y-You think I'm hot?!"

He chuckled, "I meant _hot_ as in _temperature_, not sexy."

"Oh," Nile sighed, "but what's up with you? How long have you had this fever?"

"Well, it's not exactly a fever..it's more like.." Kyoya blushed a little, "I'm in heat."

"In heat? You mean..you're in the mood?" Nile looked away.

"Y-Yeah.."

"That's normal for your age, especially since you're a boy. Just relax..o-or..y'know.." he whispered, "masturbate."

"Haa..it's not that simple. When I'm in heat, a **hand** can't make it go away." He sighed, "It's been like this for a week now."

"Well, have you tried getting out of heat?" Nile suggested.

'_I __**did**__, but a __**certain**__ noisy idiot got in my way yesterday just when I was about to capture my prey!'_ Kyoya gritted his teeth.

[He is referring to yesterday when Masamune interrupted his attempt to have sex with Ginga.]

"Kyoya?" Nile blushed.

"Wh-What is it?" he snapped out of it.

"If you don't mind..I-I can get you out of heat." Nile blushed pink.

"Huh?" Kyoya stared at Nile.

He bowed, "Please, use my body!"

Kyoya blushed, "Wha-What?!" he sat up, "Y-You don't have to, really-"

"I want to," he was determined, "have sex with you. I'll help you in any way I can."

Kyoya, still shocked about this, gave in, "O-Okay, you can **try**."

Nile got in bed and separated Kyoya's legs. He unbuckled and unzipped his tan pants, Kyoya's dick instantly slipped out.

'_H-he's bigger than I thought.'_ Nile blushed and swallowed.

He licked and tasted the tip. The lion teen hissed in pleasure at the hot tongue.

Nile sucked on the tip making sure to swallow the sticky pre-cum.

"Ahh, N-Nile!" Kyoya grunted and panted more.

Hearing his crush moan his name made Nile really happy.

He sucked on Kyoya's erection in a bobbing motion, "Mmm.." he enjoyed the taste of the lion teen.

"C-Cumming, Nile!" he moaned.

The Egyptian teen felt the rush of cum fill his mouth. He swallowed every drop and seductively licked his lips when Kyoya finished his climax.

He was still hard, "S-Sorry Nile..it didn't work."

"I'm not done just yet." The Egyptian teen pulled his own pants off and made his way on top of Kyoya.

He saw where this was going, "Nile, don't force yourself to do this!"

Nile lined Kyoya's cock up to his entrance, "It's fine, I really want to do this Kyoya." He managed to get the tip in and hissed in pain a little.

"Uggh..t-tight fit!" he gripped Nile's hips to force more in, _'Nile's skin is really smooth..'_

"Aaahh!" the Egyptian teen moaned loudly when the whole thing slipped into him.

Kyoya moaned, "Haa..haa..Nile you feel really good on the inside, could you try moving?"

"Anything for you.." he smiled.

He moved himself up and down on the cat teen's cock. It filled him so much, it hurt each time. But he bared the pain, all for Kyoya's sake.

"Hnn..haaa..N-Nile more.." He moved Nile's hips on his hard-on, "More.."

"Ahh! Haa..Ky-Kyoya!" it made him happy that Kyoya wanted more of him, "Ah! Ahhn!"

Nile didn't let Kyoya have all the fun though. He licked Kyoya's cat ear.

"Nyaaa!" he uttered a moan in response, "Nile?!"

He playfully bit the tip, "What?"

"Hnn..st-aaah! That's my ear!" he moaned.

"I know," he smirked, "you told me how Ginga's ears are sensitive, so aren't yours sensitive too?"

"No!"

"Liar.." Nile pinched one of the ears, "you get harder inside me the more I play with them."

"Crap, you're gonna make me cum!" he felt his orgasm slip out, "Aaaah!"

"Haa! Kyoyaaa!" Nile came too.

The cat teen panted and Nile smirked down at him, "What's with the smirk?"

"You came before I did."

"Why you-!" he tackled Nile onto the mattress switching the position.

"Aaahn!" he felt it slip deeper inside him.

Kyoya took over and was thrusting into Nile repeatedly. The Egyptian teen could feel his body lose the pain and feel pleasure.

"Kyoya, slow d-down a little! I can't take this pace!" he moaned.

Kyoya smirked, "Weren't you the one who said you'd help in any way you can? I'm in heat Nile, you even offered your body to me!"

"Kyoya! Aaaahh, Kyoya!" Nile moaned and panted.

Kyoya embraced the Egyptian teen and was lost in pleasure.

Nile's nails clawed into his back, "M-More! Thrust harder! Pl-Please!"

Kyoya's thrusts sped up, the bed creaked, and the two were lost in pleasurable lust.

"Kyoya!" Nile touched his face.

"Wha-What is it?" Kyoya panted.

Nile kissed Kyoya's lips and deepened the kiss. The cat teen moaned and purred by the sudden affection. His cum filled Nile's insides again and Nile came with him.

After a while of panting, Kyoya finally pulled out and his erection stayed limp.

"Haa..haa..haa.." Nile smiled to himself, _'I did it, Kyoya and I got to have sex.'_

"Nile, are you okay?" Kyoya handed him his pants, "You're bleeding..you were a virgin?"

"Well, yeah" Nile took his pants from Kyoya, "I wanted to lose my virginity to you and only you Kyoya."

Kyoya blushed a little, "Wh-Why?!"

"Isn't it obvious," he smiled and blushed, "I love you Kyoya, a lot. Ever since I joined Team Wild Fang it made me happy to be by your side."

"I'm sorry," Kyoya rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"I don't mind, its makes me happy that we got to be each other's firsts."

"But I'm not a virgin-"

"Ne Kyoya," Nile interrupted and laid on Kyoya's shoulder, "I've been wanting to ask you something for a long time."

"What is it?"

"Will you go out with me?" Nile blushed, "Y'know, be my boyfriend?"

Kyoya was speechless, "Nile. . ."

There was a long silence, the cat teen took a while to process to Nile's words.

Finally he spoke, "Okay, I'll be your boyfriend."

"Really?!" Nile smiled, "You mean it?"

Kyoya only grunted yes.

Nile gave Kyoya a quick kiss on the cheek, "I love you Kyoya, thanks."

The Egyptian teen got dressed and left the room to tell Demure the news.

The cat teen laid on the bed in a daze, "Did I make the right choice?" He began to visualize a certain redheaded bunny on the ceiling.

He raised his hand in the air, as if trying to reach him, "Ginga.."

Suddenly the image of the redhead faded away and was replaced with the Egyptian teen.

"Oh yeah.." he toyed with his green bangs, "I'm Nile's boyfriend now.." his heart felt weak saying that. "Shouldn't I be happy? I'm with someone who loves me." He grunted.

Kyoya remembered Nile's words, _"I love you, Kyoya." _The only irony is that he wasn't the boy he wanted to hear say that.

The cat teen groaned and covered his face with his arms, "What did I just do?"

**To be Continued. . .**

**Alright, thank you for voting. AGAIN, ****I AM NOT A FAN OF KYOYAXNILE OR NILEXKYOYA****! I ****ONLY**** like Ginga-uke pairings! Alright then, thank you for voting~! **

**I'll update when I get a total of 50 reviews.**

**Guest reviews will be ignored and deleted. Only leave a review if you have a FanFiction Account!**


	9. Thumb

**A few fans enjoyed the KyoyaxNile scenes, most of you did not. I dislike KyoyaxNile -_-**

**Warning: 30% KyoyaxGinga, 35%KyoyaxNile, 35%MasamunexGinga (PG-17)**

**My Bunny Boo!**

Madoka called out to the team, "Hey, are you guys ready?"

"For what?" Masamune blinked.

Tsubasa explained, "We're attending this tournament to watch the battle of the African Representatives vs. India's Representatives."

"But whyyyy?" Masamune whined, "We're just going to watch them, where's the fun in that?"

"Yeah, what gives Madoka?" pouted the bunny.

She winked, "Dashan told me that the African Team has never lost _**and**_ they have a Leone user."

Ginga blushed, "L-Leone user.."

Masamune noticed Ginga's blush, _'Why's his face red?'_

Tsubasa raised a brow, "You don't think it's.."

"It's Yo-Yo! Yo-yo! It has to be Yo-Yo!" Yu beamed, "He's the only one who uses a Leone, riiiight?"

"Oh shut up Yu," Ginga grumbled and left the hotel room, "c'mon Madoka."

The little blonde blinked, "Was it something I said?"

Tsubasa just shrugged.

Madoka smiled, "This is just something you boys will never understand." She followed Ginga.

Masamune found their behavior to be suspicious, "Hmm.."

**At the stadium. . .**

Ginga, Masamune, and Madoka sat in the front row while Tsubasa and Yu sat behind them.

Madoka sweatdropped, "That's totally Benkei out there.."

The masked bull saw Madoka looking at him, so he tried his best to avoid eye contact.

Ginga sweatdropped, "Ehehehe.."

Masamune pointed, "Look guys! That Nile guy just finished his battle with only one special move!"

"Whoa, seriously?!" Madoka gasped, "I didn't even have time to check out his bey!"

Masamune counted with his fingers, "Nile, Benkei, and that black guy.."

Ginga jabbed Masamune in his side, "Stop being racist his name is _Demure_."

"Oh, hehe, right." Masamune got serious, "There are three of them out there. I guess the last one is the Leone-user."

'_Is it really you..Kyoya?'_ the bunny looked down in his lap.

"Alright everybody, now it's time for the leader of Team Wild Fang; Kyoya Tategami!" announced the DJ.

Ginga gasped and frantically looked around the room.

Madoka stared at the stadium, "Here he comes.."

The bunny's heart was racing as he waited for the lion teen to come out.

Kyoya entered the stadium and in just one turn of his head, he spotted Ginga right away.

The bunny flinched when they immediately locked eyes with each other.

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump_

'_I can't take my eyes off him. Why?!'_ Ginga shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

It made Kyoya really happy to make Ginga shudder in fear, _'I guess the bunny hasn't changed, still cute as ever.'_

The cat smirked, "Hn" and then resumed walking up to the bey stadium.

"It seems the leader of Team Wild Fang enjoys cosplay. Look at that kitty!" announced the DJ.

Kyoya sweatdropped a little as his pride just got hurt. _'It's not like I asked to be a cat. Whatever, I'm still the king of beasts.'_

"Amazing Ginga, he was able to spot you right away!" Madoka was amazed.

Masamune pouted, "So what, I could've easily have done the same thing."

The little brunette whispered, "I told you, Kyoya thinks about you 24/7."

"Wha-! Madoka!" The bunny blushed.

Tsubasa interrupted, "Guys look!"

Team Gan Gan Galaxy gasped when a ferocious tornado was made in the stadium.

"A-Amazing!" Madoka put on her goggles and got out her little computer.

"Wh-What's happening?!" Masamune held Ginga protectively.

"It-It's Kyoya's Leone! It has such amazing spin power!"

"Aahahaha! As expected from Yo-Yo!" Yu laughed.

Tsubasa held the blonde, "Get down Yu, now is **not** the time to play!"

Once the tornado ended, the battle was over. Team Wild Fang was moving onto the finals.

Kyoya retrieved his Leone and then looked at Ginga, "Listen here and listen good Ginga!"

"Ky-Kyoya?" the bunny was surprised that he looked his way again.

"What you just saw was just a mere fraction of my power. You're the only person I want to defeat, got that?! So you'd better be ready for tomorrow." He smirked.

The bunny just sat there and whimpered. Masamune grunted and got out of his seat.

"He'll be there!"

"M-Masamune?!" blushed the bunny.

"And Ginga will definitely defeat you, so don't get cocky just because you can make fancy wind."

"Masamune, it's called a tornado." Madoka informed.

"Doesn't matter, my boyfriend is one of the strongest bladers I know; he won't lose to some kitty cat like you!" Masamune grinned.

The bunny stood up and smiled, "You're right..Thanks Masamune!"

Kyoya groaned in annoyance at the lovey-dovey moment, "Hn, whatever"

He walked over to team Wild Fang where Nile awaited him.

Before Yu and Tsubasa left, the little blonde giggled, "I didn't know Kyoya got himself a boyfriend."

The bunny's ears twitched, "Boyfriend?"

Tsubasa pointed at Team Wild Fang, "Look there"

Ginga turned around and his heart instantly sunk.

Nile had his arms around Kyoya and was kissing him. The Egyptian teen broke the kiss, "Congratulations on winning Kyoya."

"Was there ever any doubt?" he cat smirked.

Kyoya noticed Ginga was staring; he flashed a smirk at him when Nile wasn't looking.

The bunny scoffed, "Hmph, jerk."

Madoka was worried, "Ginga, I'm sure he didn't-"

"Yoshi! I'll definitely defeat Kyoya tomorrow!" The bunny was burning with fire.

"I don't know what's going on here," Masamune lit on fire too, "but seeing Ginga pumped up makes me pumped up too! Yoshi, I'll take down Nile!"

Tsubasa, Yu, and Madoka sweatdropped, "It's getting hot in here.."

"Will you be my training partner?" Masamune's eyes lit up.

"You know it!"

The two fist bumped and ran out of the stadium.

"Iku zo!"

**3 days later (Time Skip)**

In **day 1**, Masamune lost to Nile. Kyoya and Ginga suffered serious injuries after their tie.

In **day 2**, there was a tag battle of Benkei and Demure vs. Tsubasa and Yu. Gan Gan Galaxy won and moved onto the finals.

Currently, in **day 3**, both teams are visiting Ginga and Kyoya in the infirmary. The two had obviously not healed from their furious battle.

They stayed in separate rooms in the hospital.

Team Wild Fang was trying their best to keep Kyoya from leaving the infirmary.

"Kyoya please, you need to stay in bed!" Benkei tried holding him down.

"Get off of me!" Kyoya struck his best friend, annoyed, "I'll be back, I just want to leave for a bit!"

"B-But Kyoya you're injured.." Demure whimpered.

The cat glared angrily at the timid boy.

"Eep!" He immediately hid behind Nile.

The Egyptian teen grabbed Kyoya's arm, "Please, just stay and rest for a bit. You took much more injuries than any of us did."

"Let go of me!"

"Please Kyoya, stay here..do it for me." Nile pleaded.

The cat yanked his arm away and flexed his bicep. The bandages on his arm instantly tore off.

The teen gasped at his strength.

"I'm leaving, stop getting in my way.." he made his way to the door.

Nile spoke, "Tell me Kyoya, are you going to visit Ginga?"

He stopped walking; an awkward silence filled the air. Kyoya resumed walking and left the room.

Nile pouted, "Hmph, some boyfriend he is."

"Don't worry; I'm sure he just needs time to cool off." Demure reassured, "He didn't mean to get angry at us."

Benkei and Nile stared at the timid boy, "Demure.."

Benkei patted his shoulder, "B-BULL DEMURE'S RIGHT!"

Nile petted his hair, "You're such a good boy."

The timid boy blushed at his team mates' kindness.

**Other Room. . .**

Masamune wanted some alone time with Ginga, so the rest of Gan Gan Galazy went to relax in the lobby.

"How're you feeling?" Masamune sat in a chair on the side of Ginga's bed.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." He forced a smile, "The battles were so awesome, ne?"

"Yeah," Masamune looked down, "though..I lost **my** battle, remember?"

"Masamune.."

"I keep calling myself number one, yet I keep losing. I feel..so pathetic!" he clenched his fists, "I wish I were stronger!"

"You're being too hard on yourself, you can't win all the time." The bunny smiled, "You just gotta clench your teeth and get back up again."

"Ginga," Masamune held his hand, "thanks.."

"No problem, I know just how you feel."

"You've lost bey battles before?!"

Ginga sweatdropped, "I lost once to **you**, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he smirked, "I'm was so awesome."

"Don't get full of yourself," the bunny grinned, "you lost six times in a row to me."

Masamune anime fell out of his chair, "Hedoi (Cruel) Ginga!"

"Ahahaha!" Suddenly the bunny yawned.

The teen got back in his seat, "Sleepy?"

"Yeah, and kinda hungry. Hospital food is terrible, they have no burgers here!" he pouted.

Masamune flinched, "No burgers?! What a horrible place to stay in!" he held Ginga's hands, "I promise I'll buy you a ton of burgers when you leave the hospital!"

His eyes brightened, "Really, you mean it?!" he hugged his boyfriend, "Arigato (Thanks) Masamune!"

"You're welcome.." he blushed, "Can I have a reward?"

"A reward?" Ginga repeated.

Masamune gripped his shoulders and kissed his small lips. The bunny's ears perked up in surprise.

The teen ended the kiss, "Yoshi! I'll go find an apple to peel for you! Be back in a flash Ginga!" He left out the door.

The bunny relaxed on his pillow, "That Masamune.." he touched his lips.

For the past few days Ginga didn't feel the spark with Masamune anymore. The kisses, the sex, the relationship; the bunny just wasn't feeling anything anymore.

**Outside the Door. . .**

The noisy teen froze when he was outside Ginga's room. Kyoya was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

'_What's his deal? Weirdo..'_ Masamune walked past the cat and resumed to finding an apple for Ginga.

Kyoya opened his blue eyes. When he saw that Masamune wasn't in the hallway anymore, he resumed to Ginga's room.

The cat entered and just as he suspected, he and Ginga had the room to themselves.

The bunny was in a white hospital bed resting on his side. His eyes were closed, so Kyoya assumed he was asleep.

The cat sat in the chair next to the bed and scooted closer. He rested his chin on the mattress and held Ginga's hand.

"Haa..I guess this is all I can do.." Kyoya thought out loud, "If I do anything else your boyfriend will get furious.."

He wanted to do more things to Ginga. Hug him..hold him..be with him..and even kiss him a little.

Ginga breathed lightly and his floppy bunny ears twitched in his sleep. Kyoya smiled, his bunny ears looked so cute and fluffy as he slept.

He held on of the bunny ears in his hand and gently kissed it, "Honto kawaii (Really cute)..Ginga.."

"Nnn.." the bunny mumbled.

Kyoya let go of the ear and continued to stare at Ginga's sleeping face. "Well, I've gone this far.."

He touched Ginga's neck and stroked it gently. It felt warm and he could feel Ginga's heart beat.

His hand slowly went to Ginga's cheek. It felt so soft, warm, and pudgy in his palm.

His fingers toyed with his fiery red bangs.

Kyoya loved touching him like this, he felt at peace and no one could disturb them. He held Ginga's chin and his thumb pressed against the bunny's parted lips.

"Feels plump..and soft..and a little warm.." Kyoya mumbled as his thumb prodded Ginga's lips. The cat wanted to kiss them so badly. He bet Ginga tasted sweet.

Kyoya stood up and leaned into Ginga's face..

Suddenly his cat ears twitched, "Tch, someone's coming.." he immediately left out of the room.

Masamune entered the room, "Yo, I'm baaack!"

Ginga was sitting up in bed blushing.

The teen got out the apple, "I got it for ya!"

"Th-Thanks.."

Masamune took a seat next to the bed and began peeling the apple, "Did you get any sleep?"

"No," Ginga pressed his thumb against his own lips, "I was awake the whole time.."

Masamune noticed his blush, _'What happened? Why's his face red?'_

**. . .**

Kyoya walked down the hall and eventually ran into Nile.

"Hey, did you finish whatever you had to do?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kyoya pressed his thumb against his lips, "I finished.."

'_Why's he kissing his thumb?'_ Nile raised a brow.

"Let's go to lunch together."

"Okay!" he clung to Kyoya's arm.

**Afternoon. . .**

Team Wild Fang and Gan Gan Galaxy were in the lobby eating lunch together. Nile happily sat in between Demure and Kyoya. Ginga sat between Masamune and Madoka.

Yu and Tsubasa were trying to stop Benkei from eating all the food.

"Here Kyoya, try this.." Nile offered some food with his chopsticks, "Say Aaah~"

"Nyaaah!" he opened his mouth, a few fangs showed.

Nile fed him and smiled, "Well, how is it?"

Kyoya munched, "It's pretty good, did you make it?"

"Hai (Yeah), just for you."

"Wow," he ruffled Nile's hair, "you'll make a great wife some day."

The Egyptian teen blushed at Kyoya's praise.

Ginga puffed out his cheeks all pouty, _'Kyoya baka..'_

Kyoya smirked at him, "Problem?"

The bunny resumed eating, "Hmph, nothing at all!"

"Demure you have rice on your cheek," Nile took it off and ate it.

"Oh-um-I'm sorry..thanks Nile!" he flustered.

Masamune's eyes gleamed, "Ginga let's be lovey-dovey too."

"H-Huh?"

"Here, aaaah~" he offered Ginga a sausage with his chopsticks.

"Masamune," the bunny sweatdropped, "you don't need chopsticks for that. It's hand food.."

"C'mon, just go aaah~" he poked it as Ginga's cheek.

"I said I don't wanna eat it like that!" the bunny exclaimed.

"Then let me feed you!" he smirked, "Aaah~!"

"Masa-mmph!" he shoved it into the bunny's mouth. Ginga squirmed frantically while Masamune kept forcing more and more into his mouth.

"Good boy Ginga, half of it is in already." he smirked, "Yeah, you like this, don't you?"

He forced the last of the sausage down Ginga's throat, "Haa..haa..haa..Grr, MASAMUNE!"

The noisy teen panted and drooled, "That was sooo hot Ginga! You managed to fit all of that meat into your mouth! I'm feeling tingly all over!"

"SHUT UP!" he repeatedly gave Masamune weak punches, "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! Stop violating me, it's lunch time!"

Demure sweatdropped to Madoka, "They're so lively, is it always like this?"

"Well, you know~" she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah, Kyoya, your nose is bleeding." Nile offered a napkin.

Kyoya blushed at what he saw and covered his face, "I-Ignore it.."

"Everybody!" Madoka stood up, "I have an announcement to make."

The guys blinked, "Huh, an announcement?"

"Yup, since Team Wild Fang are friends of ours and Gan Gan Galaxy is heading to Europe," she clapped her hands together, "Why don't we all go together?"

"Huuuh?!"

"Europe has great water and Hot Springs. Let's all go together and take a little break. It'll help us all unwind." She winked, "So, what do you think boys?"

"Hn, waste of time. I have training to do." Kyoya scoffed.

"I think it's a great idea!" the bunny grinned, "We could use some vacation time."

"Yeah, it'd be nice to relax for once." Demure agreed.

Kyoya glared at him.

"Eeeep!" he clung to Nile.

The Egyptian teen sweatdropped, "Come on Kyoya, why not?"

"Hnn.." he was still deciding.

Tsubasa, Benkei, and Yu said it didn't matter to them.

Nile gave Kyoya pleading eyes, "Please~, think of it as a date for you and me. We can get a room together."

The cat blushed, "Hnn..fine, we'll go."

Team Wild Fang cheered, "YATTA! (HOORAY!)"

Masamune gave Madoka a questioning look, "Does this mean we bathe outside..together?"

Madoka nodded, "Well yeah, **you** guys will. **I'll** be on the girls' side."

The teen pumped his fist in the air, "Yeah, that means I get to have Ginga's naked cuteness all to myself!"

The bunny blushed and hit Masamune, "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTERS!"

Kyoya fell over with a nosebleed.

Nile rushed to his aid, "KY-KYOYA?!"

Madoka whispered to Ginga and smirked, "It's pretty obvious what he was imagining, ne Ginga?"

"Hm, what do you mean?" blinked the oblivious bunny, "I hope he's okay, his nose has been bleeding a lot today. Maybe it's the temperature of this room.."

Madoka sweatdropped, "Let's just get ready for Europe.."

**To be continued. . .**

**Sorry for the late update, I got distracted a lot! I am never doing KyoyaxNile ever again when I finish this story. I support KyoyaxGinga for the win! Thanks for all the support, you'll get the next chapter next weekend.**


	10. Hot Spring Fun

**No one barely reviewed last time. -_- WTF?**

**Warning: 15%KyoyaxNile 15%MasamunexGinga 35%KyoyaxGinga 35%MasamunexUkes**

**My Bunny Boo!**

Team Wild Fang and Gan Gan Galaxy had arrived in Greece.

"Oh my~, everything is so beautiful~!" Madoka's eyes sparkled.

"The scenery here is kinda nice." Nile smiled.

Demure nodded with him.

"Yeah, yeah" Yu wasn't interested, "Where's the food?"

"And where are the pandas?" Masamune pouted, "They didn't have any in China, and now this! Ugh, what a rip."

"C'mon you guys, can't you feel the romance here at all?" Madoka pouted.

"Hn, forget the romance I wanna battle!" Kyoya was impatient.

Nile sulked, "Kyoya.."

"For once, I agree with the kitty; I wanna battle!" Masamune cheered.

"Yeah!" cheered Ginga.

"_K-Kitty_?" Kyoya grumbled, "What did that brat call me?"

"Easy Kyoya, let's walk around and relax." Benkei tried to calm his best friend.

Madoka got an idea, "Let's go to the beach!"

"Okay, that sounds good." Tsubasa smiled, "What do you say Yu?"

"Ugh, fiiine~!" the blonde whined.

**Beach. . .**

Madoka walked along the shore with no shoes on, "Whoa, it's so cold and refreshing!" she giggled.

Demure and Nile were sitting in the sand.

The Egyptian teen picked up a small crab, "Look Demure!"

"Aahh! Nile!" he whimpered.

"No need to be scared, it's only a hermit crab. Go ahead, touch it."

The timid boy whimpered and poked the tiny crab a little. "Uwaah~, it's actually kinda cute."

Nile smiled, "Yup"

"Boooooring!" Masamune complained, "C'mon Yu, let's go hit the buffet!"

He and Masamune ran off, "Yeah!"

"Hold it you two!" Tsubasa grabbed them both by the back of their shirt collars, "You're staying here and that's final, we can eat when we get to the hot springs."

"Aaaaw~!" Yu whined.

"This is taking forever! B-B-B-Bull, I wanna eat now!" Benkei whined.

"Ugh, this is a waste of time." Kyoya grunted.

Nile overheard him, "C'mon Kyoya cheer up," he whispered into his ear, "If you behave yourself, me and you can fool around when we get to the hot spring."

The cat blushed a little, "Hn.."

Ginga saw how close they were and couldn't help but be jealous. "Hmph, stupid Kyoya.." he kicked some sand, "Hm?"

He got on his knees and picked up something pink and shiny.

"A sea shell! Whoa! I've never seen one up close before!" Ginga grinned.

"You've never seen one?" Masamune sat next to him, "How come?"

"Well, Koma Village is far away in the woods. There are no beaches." He explained.

"Speaking of which," Masamune was pumped, "I can't wait for the hot springs!"

"Yeah, I know! The food there must be amazing."

"I'm not talking about the food."

"Hm?"

"Me and you can bathe together in public where I can admire your naked body and watch how water drips from your skin. And then when we're alone I'll make you pant, moan, and cry out-"

Ginga through sand at Masamune, "SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" his face was bright red.

"You're so cute when you blush." He coughed sand.

Kyoya saw this and felt a little jealous. Nile blinked, "Kyoya, you okay? You look angry.."

"Hn?" he looked at Nile, "Oh it's nothing.."

"Good," he kissed Kyoya's lips, "because I want you all to myself today and tomorrow."

"Mmm.." he kissed Nile back.

"_Masamune take it out!"_

Kyoya broke the kiss, "Hn?!"

A fish got caught in Ginga's clothes, "Ahh! Ahh! I-It tickles! Get the fish out!"

Masamune lifted up Ginga's tank top, "There, got it!" he threw the small fish back in the water, "Now then.." he kissed the bunny's chest.

"E-Eh?! No, we can't, not here!"

"Keep your voice down, and no one will notice." He smirked.

'_Idiot, its broad daylight! Of course we can see you!'_ Kyoya gritted his teeth.

The bunny ran away and Masamune chased after him, "Giiingaaa, come baaack~! My intentions are good this time!" he drooled.

"No way, your intentions are perverted!" he ran faster.

Kyoya broke away from Nile, "Ky-Kyoya.." the teen felt abandoned.

"Hey, noisy brat!"

Masamune stopped chasing the bunny, "What'd you say kitty?!"

"Listen up," he grabbed Masamune by his hoodie, "if you hurt Ginga in any way, I'll make you sorry!"

"You threatening me?" Masamune growled.

"Kyoya," Nile touched his shoulder, "those two were just playing, just relax."

The cat let go of the noisy teen, "Hnn.."

"What's it to you anyway, Ginga is _my_ boyfriend. What we do in bed is none of your business." He stuck his tongue out, "Nyeeeh"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Kyoya was ticked now.

Masamune ran off to join Ginga, while Nile was holding Kyoya back.

"Alright, that's enough out of everyone." Madoka called out, "Let's head for the Hot Spring everyone!"

Gan Gan Galaxy and Benkei cheered, "YAY FOOD!"

**Hot Springs Hotel..**

Everyone had checked into separate rooms.

Madoka and Demure stayed in a room, the next room was Tsubasa, Yu, and Benkei, the next room was Masamune and Ginga, and the last room went to Kyoya and Nile.

In the last room, Nile and Kyoya lay in bed together after having sex.

"Hey Kyoya, I've been meaning to ask you something." Nile lay on his side.

The cat grunted, "What is it?"

"Do you like Ginga?"

He had a small blush, "I don't know what you're talking about; we're just rivals."

"No, I mean, do you _love_ Ginga?"

Kyoya sat up in bed blushing, "No, I don't! Why are you asking me this?"

"So it is true, I knew it." Nile forced a smile, "I don't know why you won't be honest. That Ginga guy must really mean a lot to you..more than me."

"No, Nile, I only like you. You're my boyfriend and I only care about you." Kyoya held Niles hand, "I'm happy when I'm with you."

"Yeah, but you're thinking about that bunny when you're with me." He sat up next to Kyoya, "Just admit it Kyoya, I'm just a replacement for Ginga, aren't I?"

"No, you're not!" Kyoya blushed.

The Egyptian teen took his hand away from Kyoya, "Then why'd you say his name when we had sex?"

"What?"

"When you kissed me, I could hear you mumble Ginga over and over again." Nile got out of bed, "But that's okay..I knew you felt this way."

"Nile," Kyoya gave in, "I'm sorry.."

"No, it's okay. From the moment you instantly agreed to be my boyfriend, I had a feeling you were thinking of someone else." He got dressed.

"But Nile, I really did have feelings for you too.."

"Yeah, but you like Ginga more. I saw this coming Kyoya." Nile forced a smile, "Yet I continued to date you knowing the whole time it was a one-sided love."

The cat could only sit in silence.

"Still, it made me happy, we had a good run. Me and you are so compatible and have a lot in common. I thought we'd be perfect together..but I guess I was wrong." He sighed.

"Nile, it's just..I've liked Ginga for a long time now. We're eternal rivals-"

"Kyoya stop that!" Nile felt like he was going to cry, "Rivals, rivals, rivals; that's all you ever say. You're hurting Ginga more than you're hurting me! Just confess to him already!"

"Hnn.."

Once the Egyptian teen was fully dressed he headed for the door, "I hope me and you can still be friends. I'm going to eat with the others, see ya."

He left Kyoya alone in the room. The cat stared at the ceiling after the harsh break-up.

"If we're not rivals..then what is it that I want Ginga and I to be?" he blushed to himself.

**Ginga and Masamune's room. . .**

"UUUUUGH! I give up!" Masamune flopped on the bed next to Ginga.

The two were trying to have sex but Ginga's body wouldn't loosen up.

"I don't get it, how come you won't get hard Ginga?" he pouted.

"I'm sorry," the bunny sighed, "I guess I just don't feel like having sex."

"Tch, I've tried everything! Lube, lotion, licking, massaging, prepping, none of my techniques seems to work!"

'_Where does he even get this stuff?'_ Ginga blushed.

"Maybe the problem is me?" Masamune looked the bunny in the eyes, "Ginga, what do you think of me?"

"What do I think?" the bunny tapped his chin, "Well~, I think you're one of the nicest rivals I have. You may be head strong, but your heart is in the right place."

"Eeeh? How come I'm just one of your nicest rival?" he complained.

"Because I don't have that many nice rivals. Tsubasa is busy with Yu, Ryuga is nowhere to be found, and Kyoya is an independent jerk! I can't stand that guy." He pouted, "Kyoya baka.."

Masamune calmed down the fuming bunny, "Well, you said my heart is in the right place."

"Yeah, you're sweet Masamune. Unlike Kyoya, all he wants to do is battle, battle, battle! With you; we eat burgers together, have fun, laugh a lot-"

"Not to mention bathe together." He drooled.

Ginga blushed, "Hey, when did we ever do that?!"

"In my fantasies.." he winked.

"Hey, I'm being serious here." He sighed, "Why can't Kyoya hang out with me, be nice to my friends, or just stay by my side, like you Masamune?"

The teen grunted, "Ginga, don't you like me?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"I don't think you like me the way I like you."

"Yes I do! You're my boyfriend!"

"Then kiss me.." he leaned in.

The bunny pressed his lips against Masamune's. It was short and simple.

The teen touched Ginga's lips, "See, you felt nothing, did you?"

"I..no, I didn't.." his bunny ears drooped.

"Ginga, I think the only reason you're my boyfriend is because you know I like you." The teen explained, "Do you even like _me_ Ginga?"

"Yes, I do." The bunny sat up in bed.

"Do you love me?"

"I.." he got out of bed, "I don't know Masamune.."

"Ginga, I think me and you should have some time a part."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we should break up."

"What?" Ginga faced him with a hurt expression, "Why?!"

"Well, your reasons for liking me are okay. But I think you only want me for a boyfriend is because you keep comparing me to Kyoya." Masamune rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry.."

The bunny snatched his clothes off the floor and got dressed, "You idiot, that isn't it at all!"

He grabbed Ginga's wrist, "Then can you really tell me you love me?"

The bunny looked at his feet, "O-Of course I can!"

"Look at me!" Masamune felt like crying, "Or is it because that when you look at me, all you see is Kyoya?!"

Ginga's tears ran down his cheeks, "Masamune..hic.."

"Answer me then, say it!"

He broke free, "Of course I like you, Masamune baka!" the bunny ran out the room crying.

The teen sat on the bed with a hurt expression, "..he couldn't say it after all."

Masamune flopped onto the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Ginga likes me.." he forced a smile, "but he loves that stupid kitty more."

**Hot Springs Men's Room. . .**

The cat didn't want to put up with everyone's noisy eating or face Nile again, so he went to the men's room to undress for the Hot Springs.

Kyoya put his clothes in a small locker and then headed for the springs with nothing but a white towel around his waist.

"Haa.." he sighed in pleasure as the water soothed his skin, "I guess it's okay to relax once in a while."

The cat relaxed and drifted in the water. Suddenly his back bumped into something.

He turned around, "Huh, oh sorry"

"Hic," the bunny looked up at him with teary eyes, "Ky-Kyoya?"

"Ginga?!" the two separated immediately, "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed o be eating with the others."

"I lost my appetite," the bunny blushed, "I didn't think anyone would be here, so I came in early."

The bunny wiped away his tears. Kyoya noticed this, "Were you crying?"

"It's none of your business!" the bunny moved away.

The cat followed him through the water, "Did that Masamune guy hurt you?" he grumbled, "I warned that guy not to.."

"No, stay away!" the bunny yelled, "Haven't you hurt me enough already?!"

"Ginga.." he stopped following him, "fine, I'll mind my own business."

Ginga felt guilty for yelling at Kyoya the one time he was trying to be nice.

The two sat in silence. Kyoya sat there trying to figure out what to say.

His heart raced so fast, _'What to say, what to say, we're finally alone together..what should I say?!' _So much he wanted to tell Ginga, but he couldn't find the words.

Suddenly he felt something nudge against his back.

"Huh?" he turned around.

"Zzz..zzz.." the bunny had nodded off asleep into the water, "Blblblblll"

"Ginga!" he snatched the bunny out of the water, "Wake up!"

"H-Huh?"

"Don't fall asleep in here, that's dangerous!" He scolded.

The bunny laughed, "Aahaha! Sorry, the water just felt so nice. Don't you think?"

"Hn.." he blushed.

"Kyoya?"

The cat and bunny sat back-to-back, "I guess I don't have a choice. I'll keep an eye on you so you don't fall asleep again." He placed his hand on top of Ginga's.

Ginga blushed and then smiled to himself, "Yeah, thanks" he squeezed Kyoya's hand.

The cat blushed, "Ne, Ginga.."

"Hm?"

"Since it's just you and me here, mind telling me what you were crying about?"

"Oh, that.." the bunny got serious, "Masamune broke up with me. We were arguing, then one thing led to another, and now this."

"Oh, well sorry.."

"It's okay, I'm okay now."

"What were you guys arguing about? Food? Beyblade?"

"Uhh.." Ginga blushed, "I-It's best you not know.."

"Heeeh? C'mon tell me," he smirked, "you scared?"

"NO I'M NOT! DON'T POKE YOUR NOSE IN OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS!"

Kyoya's smirk went away as silence filled the air.

The bunny fumed, "I just..don't want to talk about it."

"I see.." the cat let go of Ginga's hand.

"Eh?"

"I'm heading out, I've had enough of this." He grunted.

The bunny didn't want the cat to leave, "Wh-Why?"

"What's the point of staying with you for? I try to help and you keep getting mad at me." The cat stood up and began walking away.

"Kyoya, no!" the bunny pounced and tackled Kyoya's back.

"EH?!" The two crashed into the water.

The cat was sitting down with Ginga hugging his back.

"Don't do that! That's dangerous- huh?" he felt something cold and wet on his back.

"Kyoya..no.." the bunny sobbed, "Don't leave me, not again. Don't leave me.."

"Gin..ga." he got a serious, "What's your reason for not wanting me to leave?"

"I don't know, okay?! When Kyoya isn't with me, I feel lonely!" he sobbed harder, "It's like a painful feeling in my chest! I don't like it!"

"Me too..I feel the same way." The cat sighed, "I just never thought you felt that way too."

"I get that feeling all the time when you leave. I don't get why I feel this way." Ginga cheered up, "but when we're like this, I don't feel the pain anymore."

'_Idiot, he still doesn't realize those feelings yet.'_ Kyoya couldn't help but smile out of pity.

He felt Ginga hug him tighter. His soft unmentionables were pressing against Kyoya's back.

"Huh?" he blushed, "G-Ginga, you did remember to wear a white towel in the springs, right?"

"Hm, why would I need to do that?" he was confused, "I thought this was a bath, so I wore nothing."

Kyoya's whole body blushed red when he realized Ginga was clinging to him naked.

"Hm, Kyoya why are you purring?" the bunny blinked.

The cat blushed and turned around, "None of your business! Put something on you stupid bunny!"

"What?!" the bunny fumed, "**You're** the stupid one; who keeps on a towel when they bathe?!"

"Normal people!"

"How are you normal?! Kitty!" he flipped Kyoya's tail.

"Hn, you're not normal either!" he flipped Ginga's bunny ear, "You and your stupid bunny ears!"

"Hmph, liar." He sulked.

"What was that?"

He clutched his bunny ears, "You said my ears were cute!"

Kyoya blushed, "Wh-When did I ever say that?!"

"At the hospital, you kept petting me and even kissed my..ear.." he blushed and then covered his mouth, _'Oh no, that slipped out!'_

The cat paused, "You..were awake?"

"Ehehehe..let's just forget any of this happened." The bunny shyly tried leaving.

Kyoya gripped Ginga's shoulder, "You're not going anywhere."

The bunny looked over his shoulder, "Uhh..Ky-Kyoya.."

The cat had a dark smirk, "So you were awake huh? Interesting, tell me more Ginga."

"Um I'd rather not, so can I please leave?"

The cat topped Ginga in the water, "If you were awake, then why didn't you stop me? You knew what my intentions were, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The bunny laughed sheepishly, "It just felt nice, that's all."

"What felt nice?" he smirked again.

"Th-The petting.." he blushed, "You've never touched me gently before, so I kinda liked it..even if it was just a little."

"You mean this?" he petted Ginga's head.

"Uh-huh," he smiled, "yeah!"

This gave Kyoya an idea, "Okay, I'll pet you lots and lots."

"Really?!" Ginga was excited.

"Now just relax.." he rubbed Ginga's red hair.

The bunny sighed in pleasure and relaxed.

Kyoya's hand caressed the side of Ginga's cheek, _'Pudgy..'_

The bunny gave the cat a questioning look, but then shrugged it off.

Kyoya's hand rubbed Ginga's chest and then groped it.

"Haa!" the bunny moaned and tensed.

"Relax, it's just petting." He said innocently.

"Mmm.." the bunny decided to trust him.

Kyoya added a little force and massaged his pink nipples.

"Aah! Kyoya that's-!"

He smiled, "It's only petting, relax Ginga."

"Rrr.." he was having a hard time believing him.

Kyoya kissed the nipple and then licked.

"THAT IS DEFINITELY NOT PETTING!" the bunny got away.

The cat caught him, "Too late to escape now!"

Kyoya's hand snaked behind the bunny and gripped his butt.

"Uwaaah?!" the bunny moaned quietly, "Kyoya, stop it!"

"You wanted me to pet you, right?"

"Not like this! St-Stop, I don't like iiit!" he moaned, "What would Nile say if he found out?!"

The cat let go and sulked, "Nile and I..it didn't work out. We just broke up today; I'm not ready to talk to him again."

"Oh.." he caressed the side of Kyoya's face apologetically, "I'm sorry Kyoya.."

"It's okay," he smirked and grabbed Ginga's wrist, "I'll accept your body as an apology."

"AAAAH! PERVEEERT!" Ginga was terrified.

He gripped the bunny's chin, "C'mon Ginga, let's pick up where we left off from the hospital."

He blushed, "Ky-Kyoya.."

The cat leaned in to kiss the bunny.

Suddenly Ginga's bunny ears twitched, _'Someone's coming, I gotta hide!'_

The bunny ducked underwater and swam off.

Kyoya looked around, "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"WE'RE HERE!" Masamune yelled as he dove into the hot spring.

The rest of Gan Gan Galaxy and Team Wild Fang joined too. Madoka was in the female side of the Hot Springs.

Kyoya just sat in the water calmly.

"Hey," Nile sat next to him, "you okay? You look spaced out."

"I'm fine," he grunted.

"Liar.." Nile sighed, "Why're you so dishonest?"

"Why're _you_ so annoying?" the cat was getting pissed.

Masamune walked through the hot springs, eyeing the water carefully.

"Masamune, just what the heck are you doing?" asked Benkei.

"Waiting.."

"For what?"

The teen wiped the drool from his lip, "Ehehehe.."

"N-Nevermind.."

"Hm?" Demure saw (thanks to his super eye sight) someone leave the water, "Oh, hey Ginga"

The bunny flinched, "Shhh!"

"Ah-ha!" Masamune's eyes gleamed, "There you are!"

Ginga's bunny ears perked up in fright, "AAAAAHHHH!"

He immediately went back in the water and Masamune chased after him.

"Ginga let me wash your back!"

"No!"

"Let me bathe with you!"

"No!"

"Let me grope you a little!"

"Hyaaaah! (Nooo!)"

Masamune went underwater, _'You can't escape me this way Ginga.'_

"Huh, is he gone?"

Demure called out, "Ginga look out!"

"Huh?"

"I GOT YOU!" Masamune caught the bunny.

"Hyaaaaah!"

He groped Ginga's chest, "Your chest is soo soft~! I wonder what will happen if I pinch your nipples?"

"Dooooon't!" the bunny cried.

Masamune's hands massaged him all over, "Haa..haa..haa..let's play Ginga!"

"HEEEEEELP MEEEEE!" the bunny splashed franticly as Masamune toyed with him.

Benkei sweatdropped, "I kinda feel bad for Ginga."

Demure nodded, "Yeah.."

Nile was creeped out, "That Masamune guy is one sick kid."

'_Tch, I thought they broke up. Why are those two still so friendly with each other?!'_ Kyoya gritted his teeth.

Tsubasa protected the blonde, "Yu, stay with me until that pervert leaves."

The blonde grinned, "Aaaw, but that looks like fun. I wanna play with Gingky too!"

"No Yu; trust me, that's not the type of playing you think it is."

"M'kay"

Once the screaming and splashing finally stopped, Masamune walked away feeling really happy.

"Uhh Ginga..you still alive over there?" Demure asked.

"I feel so violated.." the bunny hugged Demure crying, "Now I can never get married!"

The timid teen petted his head, "There, there"

Ginga sniffled and enjoyed being petted.

"De..mu..re.." Kyoya growled, _'No one pets Ginga but me!'_

"E-Eh?!" Demure backed away, _'Wh-What did I do?!'_

Masamune smirked, "Alright, time for round two. Demure," he panted, "you're next!"

"EEEEEH?!"

"Ya-hoo!" he dove in after the timid boy.

"No! Stay away, stay away, stay away!" Demure swam for his life.

Ginga left out of the hot spring towards the nearby showers.

Kyoya blushed when he saw Ginga's naked butt.

"What're you staring at?" glared Nile.

"Nothing"

"I think Masamune's perversions are starting to rub off on you."

"Tch, don't lump me in with that noisy idiot. I'm going to the showers.." Kyoya left the water to shower.

"Pervert.." Nile mumbled.

"Nile~ Help me~!" cried Demure.

"Oooh! I see," Masamune smirked, "you wanna join in on the fun too Nile? Fine by me, you look pretty sexy too."

"YOU BETTER STAY AWAY IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" the Egyptian teen growled.

**Showers. . .**

Ginga sat on a little chair as he washed his hair. Soap suds covered his privates.

Kyoya was sitting in a chair next to him rinsing shampoo/conditioner out of his silky green hair.

"Ow! Ow!" the bunny whimpered.

"Something wrong?"

"I got soap in my eyes, can you help me?"

"Honestly, you're so hopeless." Kyoya placed the bunny in his lap, "Sit still.."

Ginga blushed, _'Th-This feeling, a-am I sitting in Kyoya's lap?!'_

The cat showered out the soap and shampoo from Ginga's hair. "There, all better?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks Kyoya" the bunny blushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Now, let me finish washing you."

"Eh?! I'm fine, you don't have to-"

"I'm doing it because I want to. No use resisting Ginga.." he smirked, "Let's start with your back."

The bunny trembled when he felt Kyoya's hands roam his backside. The cat purposely teased his spinal cord.

"Hyaa!"

"Your skin is trembling, nervous?" he smirked.

"Of course I am! Rivals shouldn't touch each other this way!" he blushed.

The word "rival" hurt Kyoya's heart. He was starting to wonder if this was the pain Ginga had felt.

Kyoya grunted, "Me and you are different." The cat massaged Ginga's back.

"Haa..huh?"

"Our bond is stronger than anyone else's."

"Hmph, why should _you_ get special treatment?" pouted the bunny, "Ryuga will always be my strongest rival, Hyoma will always be my number one rival, and I have others too."

Kyoya held Ginga tightly, "But only _I_ get to hold you like this."

The bunny blushed red, "Ky-Kyoya!"

"Only _I_ can see you naked. I only want you to look at me. Nobody else.."

Ginga's heart was racing as Kyoya was opening up to him. "Baka, that's selfish!"

"I'm being honest with you!" he grunted, "Tch, I bet if Masamune said this you'd believe him instantly."

"That's because he's nicer to me. You're always saying how you want to crush Pegasus; or how you'll defeat me no matter what." The bunny got teary-eyed, "Be nice to me, Kyoya.."

Kyoya felt his heart race, he thought Ginga looked so adorable.

"Hn, I understand," he smirked, "I'll try to be a little nicer, starting now." He grabbed Ginga's tail.

"Pyaaaah!" he shrieked, "L-Let go!"

"I can't, I have to wash it for you. You wanted me to be nicer, right?" he massaged the tail.

"B-Baka aaah! Th-This isn't what I meant! Aaaahh!" Ginga immediately closed his legs when he felt his erection grow.

"It's fun teasing you like this. Usually you have that idiotic grin, but now," he licked the back of Ginga's neck, "it's all scared and cute."

"St-Stop Kyoya!"

"As you wish.." he let go.

"Haa..haa..haa." the bunny felt exhausted, _'Anymore of that and I was gonna make a mess..'_

Kyoya's hands slipped between Ginga's legs, "You go wet.." he stroked it.

Ginga moaned, "I-It's just water.."

"Liar," he separated Ginga's legs, "then why are you hard?"

The bunny whimpered and moaned as the cat continued to stroke it.

"I don't think water is supposed to be sticky." He teased.

"Okay, so I was lying!" he pouted, "I told you not to touch my tail."

"Yeah, yeah," he massaged his wet dick, "I'll take responsibility."

"NNNnnno!" he squirmed, "I'll cum!"

"Go ahead, you're already making a mess." He smirked, "You kept getting wet on my lap the moment I touched you."

The bunny covered his mouth, "Pl-Please stop! Kyoya, the others will see."

"I want to be one with you." He bit Ginga's neck, _'I don't want to be just rivals, I want us to be..'_

"Ita! (Ow!)" Ginga winced, "What does that even mean?!"

Kyoya licked the hickey, "Hurry, cum as much as you want. I'll clean the mess."

"Noooo, I can't h-hold it down!" he moaned loudly and his cum splurted out.

Kyoya could feel it drip through his fingers. His white cum got on the silver faucets and a little on the tiled floor.

"There, feel better?"

The bunny blushed and panted, "Haa..haa, well, I didn't hate it."

"You weren't kidding," Kyoya let go of Ginga's (now) soft dick, "you really made a mess Ginga."

The bunny blushed redder, "Shut up!"

_KLINK!_

The two heard an object fall.

"What was that?"

Outside the shower room, Nile had his hand over Masamune's mouth. He had knocked over a shampoo bucket.

The two were eavesdropping on their exes and had heard everything.

"Did you hear that Ginga?"

The bunny got out of Kyoya's lap and began leaving, "I'll head out first.."

"Ginga wait-"

He wrapped up in a white towel, "Don't worry, I won't go naked." He couldn't look Kyoya in the face.

"That's not what I-"

"Bye Kyoya" the bunny ran out of the showers.

"Hnn.." so much Kyoya wanted to tell him, but he failed yet again.

The cat looked down at the cum in his hands.

"Maybe I went too far.."

Masamune and Nile were hiding outside the shower room.

"So it_ is_ true," the noisy teen whispered, "Ginga and that kitty really do like each other."

"That bunny didn't even put up a fight against Kyoya's touches." Nile whispered.

"As much as it pains me to say it, those two are meant to be."

"They just need a little push."

Masamune nodded in agreement, "We gotta do something.."

**Hot Spring Hotel. . .**

The bunny walked through the halls with only a towel, "What room should I stay in now? Benkei's room is full, Madoka is a girl, and Masamune and I broke up."

He needed a place to change and most of the rooms were taken.

Suddenly Nile appeared in the hall, "Ah, there you are Ginga." He wore a yukata; provided by the Hot Spring.

"Nile, I need help. I can't find any available rooms." Ginga explained.

"Nonsense, I'll help." He guided the bunny to a private room, "Here, you can stay in this room."

"Thanks so much!" the bunny went in and closed the door.

**Dinner. . .**

Kyoya wore his yukata provided by the Hot Spring.

Kyoya grunted, "Alright, I'm full. See ya later guys.."

"Bye Kyoya-buddy!" Benkei resumed stuffing steaks into his mouth.

"Oh yeah, Kyoya. Can you come with me for a bit?" Masamune grinned.

"Hnn.."

The two walked down the hall in silence.

'_What to do? What to say? This is guy is such a buzz kill..'_ Masamune groaned.

"Hey, isn't this the private room I changed in?" Kyoya opened the door, "I could've sworn I locked it. Who's been in here?"

The cat had rented out his own room after his break-up with Nile.

Masamune shoved the cat in the room, "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?"

"Nighty-night Kyoya~" he closed and locked the cat in the room.

Kyoya ferociously pounded on the door, "YOU UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Huh, Kyoya?" the bunny walked in the room still wearing a towel.

The cat blushed, "G-Ginga?! Why are you here? And why aren't you dressed yet?!"

"Nile said this was a private room. So I thought no one rented this place."

"Tch, those two.." Kyoya growled, "Masamune locked us in here."

"Masamune?!" Ginga looked at the window, "It's dark out, I doubt anyone will be able to get us out of here until morning."

"I guess we're staying here until tomorrow." Kyoya blushed again, _'Just me and Ginga for a whole night.'_

**In the hall. . .**

"Great plan Nile; do you think this'll work?" Masamune grinned.

The Egyptian teen sighed, "I hope so.."

The two teens had agreed to lock Kyoya and Ginga in a room together, hoping it would bring those two closer.

Nile walked away, "Knowing how dishonest Kyoya is, this time he has no choice but to tell Ginga his true feelings."

"Knowing how shy Ginga is, this time he can't run away." Masamune walked off, "Good luck you two.."

**To be Continued. . .**

**Alright, just two more chapters to go and it's over! **

**Fan girls who love KyoyaxNile and fangirls who love MasamunexGinga, please get off my back and stop complaining to me. This story is meant for Kyoya and Ginga to be together. If you don't like that, then why are you wasting my time complaining about it? I will NEVER love KyoyaxNile and I'm bored of MasamunexGinga, so get over it.**

**I'll update when I get 63 reviews, bye-bye until then.**


	11. I need you

**Last time, everyone was super excited about Kyoya and Ginga being alone together. XD**

**Warning: 90% KyoyaxGinga **

**My Bunny Boo!**

Kyoya was fixing his hair in the bedroom. He was bored, knowing he'd be stuck there all night.

"Ugh, what the heck were Nile and Masamune thinking?" he groaned.

The cat looked in a nearby mirror. _'Something's not right..'_ He rubbed his neck, _'Oh no, my necklace!'_

Kyoya remembered he left it in the bathroom when changing into his yukata. The cat barged into the bathroom and then immediately blushed.

Ginga turned around, "Waah!"

"Ah!" Kyoya blushed redder.

The bunny calmed down, "Geez, don't scare me like that Kyoya. You need to learn to knock."

"Oh, uhh..sorry." he swallowed hard.

Ginga's yukata was all out of place and was showing too much skin, "Kyoya?"

"Hn?!" he snapped out of it, "Oh yeah, I left my necklace in here."

Ginga got it off the hook, "You mean this?"

The cat nodded and Ginga handed it over, "Thanks"

The two left the bathroom and sat on the bed. Kyoya calmly laid on his pillow, _'Geez, doesn't this guy know how to wear a yukata? Ginga is such a child..'_

"I'm bored~!" the redhead whined, "Ah, I know!" He saw the T.V. in the corner, "Let's find something to watch! Kyoya, where's the remote?"

He groaned, "Don't know..don't care"

The bunny pouted, "Could you at least help me look?"

"No, just go take a nap or something. The day will be over before you know it."

Ginga shook Kyoya, "C'mon~, Kyo-ya! Help me!" he whined.

"Will you just-!" the cat blushed at how close their faces were.

"Ah," he smiled, "will you help me now?"

"Ugh, fine" he sat up and pushed Ginga away, "if it'll make you shut up."

"Yay!"

Kyoya checked the other rooms for the remote. "Tch, where is that stupid thing?"

The cat gave up and returned to the bedroom.

"Any luck Ginga?" Kyoya blushed red.

The bunny was looking under the bed with his butt in the air. "I found it, it's stuck under the bed." His butt swayed a little, "Almost..got it.."

The cat looked away, _'It's like he's teasing me..'_

"I got it!" Ginga wiggled free from under the bed. He held up the remote victoriously, "So what should we watch?"

"Whatever, you pick.." The cat grunted and sat on the floor in front of the T.V.

"Geez, what's your problem?" The bunny sat next to him. Ginga surfed through some channels, "These movies suck.."

Suddenly a bey tournament held in another country showed.

"WHOA!" Ginga's eyes sparkled, "Let's watch this!"

Kyoya sighed, "Typical.."

The bunny lay on his stomach and watched in delight. He was really into the battle, this made Kyoya sweatdrop.

The bunny cheered, "Yeah, go Dark Wolf!"

"Can you please calm down?!"

"I can't help it, "Ginga grinned, "when I even watch a bey battle, I get so pumped up! Ugh, why'd I have to leave my bey in the other room?" he sulked.

Kyoya blushed again, he could see Ginga's bare legs.

The bunny felt his stare and shifted to face him, "Kyoya you okay?"

"Nya?!" he blushed redder he could see one of Ginga's nipples.

"_Nya_?" he raised a brow, "Why's your face red? Did you catch a fever from the water?"

"N-Nothing!" Kyoya got up, "I need to train."

"Ehh?! Here, now?!"

The cat walked into the main room, "This area should be fine." He got out his Leone and bey launcher.

Ginga rushed into the room he was in, "Kyoya! You can't use a special move in here! We'll get into trouble- WAH!" the bunny tripped on his own yukata.

"I was gonna be careful, get off my back already." He turned around and then blushed again.

Ginga sat up with his yukata revealing everything above the waist, "Ow, ow, ow!" He rubbed his back, "I knew this thing was too big." He complained.

Kyoya looked away and tried to prevent the blood from coming out of his nose.

Ginga tugged his yukata into place and stood beside Kyoya, "Can I watch?"

"Just don't get in the way." He smirked.

Kyoya let Leone rip and spin on the floor. It created a small tornado.

"Hey, is this safe?"

"Relax, I'm just gonna practice Lion Gale Force Wall." He commanded, "LEONE!"

A huge wind filled the room.

The bunny grinned, "Uwaaah, so cool!"

"Hn, you haven't seen anything yet Ginga." He commanded again, "SHOW HIM LEONE! USE HIGH WINDS!"

The tornado became thin and the ceiling was filled with rapid breezes. Ginga laughed as it tickled his bunny ears.

Ginga smiled at Kyoya, "As expected from you Kyoya, you really did master the tornado."

"Hmph," the cat sat on the floor, full of himself, "was there ever any doubt? LEONE MIDDLE WIND!"

The tornado formed the normal Lion Gale Force Wall. Ginga sneezed when the air kept hitting his face. "C-Can you try something else?"

"Hn," he rolled his eyes, "REVERSE LION GALE FORCE WALL!"

Leone spun to the ceiling and then unleashed an upside-down tornado.

The floor filled with rapid breezes. Kyoya was proud of himself to master such a technique.

The bunny blushed as he felt cold breezes under his yukata, "Pyon!" he gasped.

The cat was unaware of Ginga struggle.

"C'MON, MORE LEONE!"

"Kyoya, wait!"

The air intensified and flipped up Ginga's yukata.

"Kyaa!"

The neko looked at Ginga and turned bright red all over. The wind had flashed him Ginga's bare butt and tail.

"Ky-Kyoya, please stop! That's enough!" the bunny cried out.

Leone fell to the floor and instantly stopped spinning.

"Phew," the bunny calmed down, "That was scary, thanks Kyoya. Kyoya?"

The cat was unconscious in a puddle of his own nosebleed.

"KYOYA?!" Ginga rushed to aid his friend.

**. . .**

"Hnn?" Kyoya's eyes fluttered open, "Ugh, what happened?"

"Ah, you're finally up." Ginga smiled above him.

The cat was lying on Ginga's lap, "What the-?!" he sat up.

"You got a nosebleed in the middle of training. Are you sick Kyoya? Anything wrong?"

The cat felt humiliated and gritted his teeth, "**YOU'RE** WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Huh?"

Kyoya pinned Ginga to the bed, "Strip!"

The bunny blushed red, "EEEEH?!"

"Take it off now!" he tugged Ginga's yukata open.

"Wha-!" he covered his chest, "I said no!"

"I have to re-dress you!"

"No you can't- wait, what?" Ginga raised a brow.

"You've constantly been wearing your yukata the wrong way. You're showing so much skin that I can't contain myself." He blushed.

Ginga's heart skipped a beat at the confession, "Kyoya.."

"Now strip!" he undid the yukata sash.

"HEY!" Ginga covered his privates, "I didn't say you could-!"

"And you're not even wearing any underwear?!" he kept the bunny pinned down, "I'll punish you for this."

"Nooooo don't look!"

**. . .**

Kyoya victoriously licked his fingers, "Hn, and that's how you wear it."

Ginga's yukata was snug and fit him perfectly.

But the bunny sulked in a corner, "I feel violated.."

_Boom_

"Hey, did you hear something? Kyoya's ears twitched.

_Boom, BOOM_

"Yeah, I hear it too!" Ginga stood up, "It's coming from outside."

The two went to the balcony and looked up at the starry night sky. Fireworks exploded in the sky.

"Uwaah! Pretty!" Ginga's eyes twinkled.

"Hn, this is probably for the upcoming battle of Greece vs. Japan." Kyoya groaned, remembered he couldn't battle Ginga anymore.

"Sorry.."

Kyoya pinched Ginga's cheek, "Don't you dare apologize to me!"

"Owwyyy!"

"You had better win Ginga!"

"Wh-Why are you so angwy!" he whimpered.

He stopped pinching him, "Because if you lose, I'll feel even worse that I lost to you."

"Kyoya.."

A firework launched into the sky and exploded into pink ram.

"That's Ares! Just like Hyoma!" he pointed at the sky.

Another one exploded into an orange Taurus.

Kyoya smiled a little, "And there's Bull, just like Benkei."

"This is nice.." Ginga smiled.

"Hm?"

The bunny rested against the balcony, "I finally got the chance to hang out with you, y'know, without all the constant battling."

"Well, that's what rivals are supposed to do." Kyoya grunted blushing.

"But you always show up wanting to challenge me. You don't even say hi, you treat my friends badly, and you're only focused on me. Why Kyoya?" the bunny waited for an answer.

Kyoya averted eye contact, "I just want to settle the score with you."

"So ka..(I see..)" Ginga forced a smile, "You like Pegasus, not me."

"What?!" he turned around.

"I'm more than just a blader Kyoya, I have feelings too y'know." Ginga looked teary-eyed.

"Ginga, that's not what I meant. I _do_ value you as a person. It's just when I'm with you, I wanna battle you.." Kyoya blushed.

"That doesn't make any sense!" he wiped his tears, "I don't get you Kyoya!"

The cat tsked and grabbed Ginga's wrists. He forced a kiss on the bunny's lips.

Ginga blushed, this was the first time they had done such a thing.

Kyoya pulled away, "Do you get me now?"

The bunny blushed pinker, "Ky-Kyoya?"

"Haa, fine, listen up! I'm only gonna say this once." He held Ginga's hands, "Battling you is the only excuse I can use."

"Huh?"

He blushed, "When we battle, I feel like it's just you and me together and no one can disturb us. I hate being with your friends because they always get in the way!"

"But Kyoya, Madoka and Kenta are family to me."

"It's just..not fair Ginga." He looked down, "I want you all to myself; I don't want to share you with anyone. I hated it when you went out with Masamune."

"Well," the bunny pouted, "you didn't seem to mind. After all, you were with Nile."

"Huh?"

"He's mature, smart, and you have more in common with him. He's better than me, I get it already." Ginga sighed, "But it still hurt. When you kissed him, it felt like you threw me away."

"So we were both jealous then.." he rested his forehead against Ginga's, "_that's_ something we have in common."

The bunny gave a small smile.

"Ginga, I really do mean it though. I only care about you. Not just for battles, I want _you_." Kyoya blushed.

"M-Me too.."

"Hn?" he looked into Ginga's eyes.

"I want to be with Kyoya too. Just Kyoya.." he looked cute, "I don't want t-to be selfish. It's just nice to be alone with you once in a while."

The cat swallowed hard, "..follow me."

"Hm?"

He dragged Ginga to the bedroom. He pinned the bunny to the bed and got on top of him.

"Kyoya- mmph!" the cat forced a passionate kiss into Ginga's mouth.

He dominated and tasted Ginga entirely. He pulled away to let the bunny breathe.

He licked his lips, "Tell me, right now Ginga. What am I to you? Am I really just a rival or one of your _friends_?"

"T-To me..Kyoya is Kyoya." The bunny blushed not sure what to say. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest.

The cat looked displeased, "How do you feel about me? Just tell me already..please." he looked hurt, "I'll stop if you want me to."

"N-No, I don't want you to stop. Because..I like it when Kyoya touches me. My chest pounds really hard and I get heated up." The bunny smiled, "Kyoya is the only one I love."

The cat froze and his face got hot, "Ginga, say that again."

"I love you, Kyoya" the bunny blushed too, "S-Sorry, was I not supposed to say that?! I take it back!"

The cat smirked, "You.." he hugged Ginga, "I'm never letting you go now!"

"Ky-Kyoya.." he smiled and hugged him back.

"You finally said it..I waited so long to hear it." He kissed Ginga's shoulder, "I love you, Ginga."

The bunny blushed red, "Wh-What're you doing?!"

"I want to have sex with you. I'm at my limit; I want to be one with you." Kyoya kissed his lips, "Can I Ginga? I won't stop if you say yes."

"I..I don't mind. As long as its Kyoya.." he blushed, "Just please, be gentle this time."

"Hn," he undid Ginga's yukata, "I promise.."

**. . .**

Ginga sucked Kyoya's erection and the cat moaned in pleasure. "Make sure to get it all wet Ginga."

The bunny blushed and sucked in a bobbing motion. Kyoya purred and licked his cat tail.

Ginga stopped sucking, "Is this enough? Its kinda embarrassing Kyoya.."

"Just a little more.." he moved Ginga's head in a faster bobbing motion.

The bunny deep-throated it and moaned at the force.

"Good boy, now I can start prepping you."

Kyoya's tail snuck behind Ginga and entered him, "Mmnn!"

"Keep sucking Ginga," he made sure to make the bunny go faster. It was fun teasing him.

Kyoya's tail felt so good to the heated bunny. He really wanted it to go deeper.

"C-Cumming!" Kyoya grunted.

His white essence filled Ginga's mouth. The bunny made sure to swallow it all. The bunny stopped sucking and let out a bunch of quiet moans.

"That's cute Ginga, but I can make you moan even louder." The cat took his tail out.

The bunny whimpered at the sudden loss. Kyoya got on top of the bunny, "Kyoya- no!"

"I told you I'm not stopping." He smirked and spread the bunny's legs, "You're so adorable Ginga, all over."

The bunny blushed as he could feel Kyoya's cat-like blue eyes roam his body.

"Ready Ginga?" He put one of Ginga's legs over his shoulder and thrusted in.

"Aaah!" the bunny cried out at the sudden force.

Kyoya wasted no time and began thrusting into the bunny, "Feels good right?"

"Ahh! Sl-Slow down! AAAHH!" The bunny clawed into the bed.

Kyoya smirked, "If I slowed down then I wouldn't be able to see your cute erotic face."

The bunny cried out when he felt Kyoya's pace increase. Each thrust hurt and felt incredibly good. It sent shivers over Ginga's skin.

The cat put more force into his drive, _'Sex with Ginga feels so good..I wish this could last forever.'_ He thought hazily.

"Ahh! Haa! Ky-Kyoyaaahh! Ahn!" he drooled a little.

"Hn, Ginga likes it hard, doesn't he?" he taunted.

"Haa! Ah! Ah! B-Baka! Kyoya! Hyaa!" he was getting really wet, "I gotta c-cum!"

"I guess w-we've both reached our limits." He panted, "Cumming!"

Ginga's cum shot out and his insides were filled with Kyoya's semen.

"Haa..haa..haa.." the bunny was spent. He had never had such intense sex before.

"Alright, time for round 2." Kyoys's eyes gleamed.

"Pyon?!" Ginga whimpered, "A-Already?!"

"Yup, no resting" he flipped Ginga over and gripped his hips.

Kyoya thrusted aggressively from behind and the bunny moaned loudly. Ginga was dripping wet on each thrusts.

Both of their skin was covered in beads of sweat. The heat of sex drove them wild.

"AHH! AHH! KY-KYOYA!" the bunny could feel Kyoya's warm breath on his back, "Y-YOUR BREAKING ME! AAH! HAA!"

"I can't stop..haa..feels so good!" he purred and moaned, "This is the way lions mate..now I can make you mine!"

He panted huskily and was practically humping Ginga; the bunny's cute moans were now screams of pleasure.

Kyoya bit into Ginga's back and left a red hickey. "Aaahh! Ginga!"

The bunny felt good on the lower half of his body, "M-MORE! KYOYA! MORE!"

The cat didn't hesitate not one bit to slam harder into the bunny. Each thrust felt so deep and rammed into Ginga's sweet spot.

"AAAH! AHH! AHHN! AAH!" The bunny's body was lost in erotic desire.

"C-Cumming!" Kyoya's cum spilled out and filled Ginga's prostate. Some leaked out from the previous round. "Haa..haa.." the cat pulled out.

The bunny's skin trembled lightly as he felt Kyoya's cum trickle out.

"Well, that should be enough for one night."

Ginga sulked, "Kyoya you jerk!"

"Huh? What'd I do?!"

The bunny fiddled with his fingers blushing, "I didn't want you to stop.."

"..huh..what'd you say?" he fought the urge to smirk.

"I didn't get to cum!" he got on top of Kyoya, "Take responsibility until we're _both_ satisfied!"

"Hn, okay," He prodded Ginga's entrance, "Put it in yourself, and I just might keep going."

"Grr.." he pouted.

Kyoya doubted that the bunny would agree to it. It was just nice to tease him.

"Fine, I'll do it." He blushed.

"E-Eh?" Kyoya blushed too.

The bunny lined his entrance up to Kyoya's re-erected cock. It slowly went in, the bunny panted as he could feel Kyoya fill him again.

He moaned loudly when he got the whole thing in, "Aaah, there!"

Kyoya blushed, "Have you done this before?"

"N-No..it's my first time. I wanna move.." He rocked himself on Kyoya's hard-on.

The cat moaned, "Aaah! I didn't say you could ride it!"

"Please let me, Kyoya.." he moaned, "I wanna cum"

The cat blushed red and covered his eyes, "You-! Don't say such vulgar things, it doesn't suit you. Just remember Ginga, only _I'm_ allowed to see your erotic expressions. No one else can."

The bunny nodded and entwined fingers with Kyoya, "Promise..AAaahh!"

He moved himself on Kyoya's cock, it felt so good. The force of his hard-on ramming his sweet spot made Ginga move faster.

Kyoya purred in pleasure, "Hn, oh Ginga.. " he panted heatedly, "Move your hips just like that..hhaaa.."

The heated lovers continued making love for the entire night.

**Outside the room. . .**

Nile and Masamune had come back to unlock the door, but they both just stood there blushing.

"Uhh..mission accomplished I guess." Nile blushed.

Masamune sulked, "No fair, I wanna get in on the action too!" he tried to grab the door knob.

"No," Nile dragged him off, "we agreed to let those two be together."

"Nooo, I change my mind! I don't want that stupid kitty to have him!"

"That's not what Ginga thinks." Nile groaned, "Those two sound like they're having fun in there."

"Grr, I'm so jealous!" Masamune pouted, "It's because Kyoya's bigger than me, isn't it?!"

Nile let go of him, "Height has nothing to do with it."

Masamune smirked, "I wasn't talking about height."

The Egyptian teen blushed, "Oh, just go to bed already! Good-night!"

"Fine, fine, g'night." The noisy teen yawned and went to his own hotel room.

**To Be Continued. . .**

**Alright, just one more chapter to go. Sorry it's taking so long. I've been busy, but once the next weekend comes, I'll be on Spring Break! :D**

**Alright, I'll update when I get 72 Reviews. Trust me, that ain't much. I get 9 reviews in less than 6 days. The next update will be here in no time. -_-**


	12. Eternal lovers

**Everybody loved the chapter last time, thanks guys ^_^. Time to end this!**

**Warning: 70% KyoyaxGinga Romance [HAPPY ENDING]**

**My Bunny Boo!**

Kyoya and Ginga were lying in bed asleep. The redhead had fallen asleep on top of Kyoya's chest and a few other things.

The two of them slowly woke up at the same time. "Mm? Morning Kyoya.." he blushed.

The lion teen smirked, "Mornin' Ginga"

The redhead rubbed his eye and sat up a little, "Ky-Kyoya!"

"Hn?"

"Your head! Your cat ears are gone!"

"Really?" he toyed with his silky green hair, "Ugh, finally. Your bunny ears are gone too."

"Seriously?!" Ginga sat up completely and the covers fell off them, "Wh-Wh-What the-?!"

Kyoya blushed and then Ginga did too. Kyoya was still inside of the redhead and both of them were completely naked.

"Heeeeh," he smirked, "the bunny looked cute, but the way you are now is even better. So this is what Ginga Hagane looks like when he's naked."

The redhead closed his legs and covered his chest, "Stop staring and pull out already!"

"Why are you covering yourself? I already saw everything last night."

Ginga's body blushed bright red, "JUST TAKE IT OUT ALREADY!"

Kyoya bucked his hips a little.

"Aah!" he squeaked, "D-Don't move!"

"I don't like your tone, ask nicely and I'll take it out." He smirked.

'_Devil..'_ Ginga sulked, "**Please** take it out Kyoya."

"Much better.." he sat up and topped Ginga.

"OW! Gently!"

"If I take it out slowly you'll be in a lot of pain. On the count of three I'll take it out."

"Mmmnn.." the redhead whimpered, "Okay, do it"

"1..2.."

**Hot Spring Hallways. . . **

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Ginga's scream echoed throughout the entire building.

Everybody in their rooms woke up.

"Huh what was that?"

"An alarm clock?"

"Morning already?"

"That was some wake-up call."

**In the Room. . .**

"There, feel better?" Kyoya didn't really care.

"J-Jerk" the redhead sobbed, "you said on the count of 3."

"You would've tightened up on 3, so I had to pull out when you loosened up on 2." He explained.

Ginga sulked, "Everything below my waist is numb."

"Well, we should clean up; I need to return to Team Wild Fang."

The redhead stretched out his arms to Kyoya.

'_D-Does he want a hug?'_ he blushed.

"Carry me"

"H-Huh?"

"Because of you I can't walk anymore, and I need to wash myself." He pouted, "So take responsibility Kyoya!"

The lion teen blushed, "Sure"

He carried Ginga bridal style, "Ne, do you have to head back to Team Wild Fang already?"

"Yeah, I want to head over to the desserts again." He carried Ginga into the bathroom.

"R-Right.." Ginga felt hurt that Kyoya wanted to leave already.

The lion teen put Ginga down on the floor and ran warm water in the bath. The redhead sighed.

Kyoya blushed, "Ginga, you can get in the bath now."

He snapped, "I CAN BARELY MOVE!"

"Then it's settled, I'll bathe with you since you can't move that well."

"Kyoya.."

He blushed looking away from Ginga.

The redhead giggled, "Hehe, you're so dishonest."

"Ugh, you sound like Nile."

He hugged Kyoya's back, "If you want to stay with me, just say so. I want Kyoya to stay with me too." He smiled.

Kyoya's heart skipped a beat, _'He's too cute for his own good.'_

The two got in the bath. Ginga was sitting in Kyoya's lap scrubbing his arms.

"Can I scrub your back?"

"Ah, thanks Kyoya. Sorry, I can't move much."

"It's not your fault." He grunted. _'Haa, this is nice. Finally, some quality time just me and Ginga.'_

"Alright I'm done"

"No, you're not. Lift your arms."

"Hey, easy!"

The lion teen scrubbed Ginga's sides and then his stomach.

"Aahahaha! N-No, I'm ticklish Kyoya!"

"Just bear it," he scrubbed Ginga's chest.

"Ow! OW! St-Stop it Kyoya! Seriously!"

"What's wrong?"

"My nipples are sore," he covered his chest, "this is fine."

Kyoya smirked and touched Ginga's chest with his hands, "Sorry, did I cause that?" he kissed Ginga's shoulder.

"You kept biting and pinching them." He pouted.

"Really now" he gently picked the redhead up to face him.

His face was flushed and water droplets slid down his creamy skin.

"I'm sorry Ginga, I'll try to be a little gentler." He licked Ginga's nipple.

He clung to Kyoya's long green hair, "N-No not again!"

"Relax, this'll feel good."

He sucked on the nipple and his tongue massage them.

The redhead moaned cutely and his erection was awake again.

Kyoya licked his lips, "There, does it hurt now."

Ginga's skin was trembling as he blushed.

"You're so cute Ginga," he stroked Ginga's erection, "nipples got you excited?"

"I..I want it.."

"Hn?"

"I want you to put it in me, Kyoya." He blushed.

Kyoya swallowed hard, "Alright," he smirked, "I want to be in you too." The lion teen got up.

"W-Wait, I can't stand, so how are we supposed to-?"

Kyoya picked him up and pressed Ginga against the tile wall,, "It's okay, you're really light."

"Mmmnn!" he felt Kyoya's hard-on prodding.

"Now then, let's try out your human body." Kyoya thrusted in.

"Aaahh!" Ginga clung to him.

Kyoya winced in pleasure, "You're really tight Ginga," he thrusted normally, "How does it feel to get penetrated a second time by the King of Beasts?" he smirked.

The redhead blushed, "It feels good," Kyoya blushed too, "you're being much more gentle this time. So I feel good Kyoya."

"Tch," he let out a heated growl, "where's the fun in teasing you when you answer me directly?"

He thrusted faster and the redhead moaned in pleasure. Kyoya kissed him as he thrusted. It was filled with loving care.

As they had sex in the shower they bumped into the shower faucet. The water sprayed out and hit their skin.

"Tch, sorry 'bout that." Kyoya grunted.

"It's okay," he clung to Kyoya more, "keep thrusting, please, I want more of Kyoya inside me."

The lion teen felt really happy but hid his smirk. He resumed kissing and thrusting into the redhead.

"Ginga, you're mine!"

"AaAAHH!"

Ginga felt the rush of cum fill his insides, and he came on their stomachs.

"Haa..haa..haa Ky-Kyoya.."

"Ginga.."

"I love you.." He kissed Kyoya's cheek, "A lot"

"Yeah, me too" he smiled and kissed Ginga's lips and deepened it.

His tongue dominated Ginga's mouth.

Kyoya muffled, "Mmph!"

He broked the kiss, "What's wrong?"

"This is bad," he panted in heat, "I got hard again."

"Off a kiss?!"

"No other choice, we're gonna have to do it again."

"Eeeh?! But Kyoya we need to meet up with our teams soon!"

"It'll be quick"

He placed Ginga in the tub and resumed thrusting into him.

"Wait, no- st-stop Kyoya! It's too embarrassing!" he moaned.

"Don't resist it Ginga," he separated Ginga's legs and slipped deeper into him.

"Aah! Ah! Kyoya! No! Ah! The water's getting inside me!" he moaned louder.

Kyoya enjoyed teasing the redhead, he was so cute to bully.

"Hn, why should I stop? Didn't you say you wanted more of me inside you?" he smirked.

"Hyaaa! B-But- Aahh!" he could feel the rush of water, cum, and Kyoya's erection slam into his prostate. The redhead moaned and drooled in pleasure.

Each thrust made the bath water spill out of the tub and splash about.

"Haa..haa..haa.." Kyoya enjoyed the tightness and the heat of Ginga's body, "Our bond will never be broken no matter what."

"Kyoya! Aaah! Ahh! Kyo-yaah!" he clung to Kyoya's shoulders.

"Cumming!" he grunted. His cum filled Ginga's prostate and redhead's cum shot out of the water.

"Haa..haa..haa.." Ginga was spent from the rush of Kyoya cumming inside him twice in a row. "If I get pregnant, you are so dead." He pouted.

Kyoya sweatdropped, "That's not how pregnancy works Ginga."

"Now then, what were you saying about our bond?" He smiled.

"Uhh.." Kyoya blushed.

Ginga wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck, "Tell me~"

"Haa," he blushed redder, "I want our bond to last forever. Me and you are special," he pressed his forehead against Ginga's, "we're eternal rivals _and_ lovers."

"Yeah, I want that too. Kyoya's my lover," he kissed his lips, "my one and only."

Kyoya smirked, "Don't ever forget that; so don't go cheating on me when I leave today."

Ginga smiled, "Promise"

Kyoya kissed the redhead and deepened it into a French kiss. His tongue enjoyed the sweet taste of Ginga's mouth. The redhead enjoyed Kyoya's kisses, his legs wrapped around the lion teen.

Suddenly he moaned in Kyoya's mouth and broke the kiss, "Kyoya?!"

His face was red and his blue eyes were filled with lust. He had gotten hard yet again.

The redhead giggled, "Okay, take me one more time."

"Hn, I guess our teammates are in for a long wait." He picked up the redhead and carried him to the bedroom.

**Madoka's room. . .**

The little brunette was dressed and all packed up, "There, are you guys good to go?"

Tsubasa nodded while Yu pouted, "Gingky is taking too long! Where is he?!"

Masamune was sulking in a corner; he knew what Ginga was doing. This made him extremely jealous.

"What's up with him?" questioned Tsubasa and Yu.

Madoka just shrugged and dialed up the Hot Spring's phone. "C'mon, pick up, pick up..Honestly Ginga, just what're you even doing?"

**Bedroom . . .**

Kyoya was thrusting hard into the redhead. Ginga was screaming and moaning in pleasure. His legs wrapped around the lion teen, not resisting a bit.

"Ahh! Kyoya! More, more! Ah Ah!"

"Ginga, haa, s-so good." Kyoya smirked down at his cute little rival. It was like a dream come true. To love and have sex with the boy he obsessed over for years.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring!_

"Kyoya, do you hear something?" Ginga moaned.

"Other than your moaning, no." he kissed Ginga's lips and tried to access him, but Ginga denied.

"Kyoya, I'm serious! I think I hear ringing."

The lion teen thrusted harder, "Don't worry about it, just focus on me."

"Aahh! Ahh! Haann! Aahhn!" the redhead moaned louder.

Kyoya could hear the phone's obvious ringing; he just didn't want to stop.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring!_

Ginga whined, "Kyo-ya!"

"Ugh, fine!" he stopped thrusting and grunted, "Tch, I didn't even get to cum yet."

Ginga sweatdropped, "Ehehehe.." he sighed in relief, _'Finally, I can catch my breath.'_

Kyoya reached over and picked the phone up.

"What?!" he growled.

"Well good morning to you too!" Madoka shot back.

"Madoka?" Kyoya expected it to be someone else.

"It's Madoka? Oh no, are they looking for me? What's happening Kyoya?" Ginga worried.

'_Ugh, leave it to that little girl to ruin our alone time yet again.'_ Kyoya was pissed.

"Kyoya, where's Ginga, let me talk to him." Madoka was impatient.

The lion teen looked down at the redhead underneath him.

"Hm?" he gave Kyoya a questioning look.

"Hn!" he smirked darkly.

The redhead flinched, _'Why's he looking at me like that?!'_

Kyoya moved his hips ad resumed thrusting.

"Aaahh! Wh-What're y-aaah doing?!" Ginga cried out and moaned.

The lion teen held the phone between his cheek and shoulder, "I'm sorry, what was that Madoka?"

The redhead growled, "St-Stop it!" he covered his mouth to suppress his moans.

"Where's Ginga? Is he available?"

'_Hn, I won't let you have Ginga just yet.'_ Kyoya thought possessively. "Wanna talk to Madoka, Ginga?"

"Grr, stop thrusting! Aahh! B-Baka!"

"What's going on over there? Is that Ginga? What's he saying?" Madoka was confused.

"I guess that's a no." he smirked, "Sorry Madoka, Ginga can't talk right now. He's too busy begging for my cock-"

Ginga quickly snatched the phone away, "MADOKA HIII!" He was obviously pissed off at Kyoya.

"Ginga, hurry up, we need to leave to meet up with Ms. Sophie from Team Excalibur." She scolded, "And tell that lion jerk to hurry up as well. Benkei is searching high and low for him!"

"Wh-Who Kyoya? We shared a r-room together-Aah!" he winced in pleasure, "He's right here with me."

The lion smirked as he thrusted, "Well technically I'm _inside_ you."

"Grr!" the redhead tried to suppress his moans, "Oh and w-we changed back to normal this morning."

"Really, that's great news Ginga! But I bet you'll need some fresh clothes now that you're back your normal height again." She giggled, "I'll drop them off by your door."

"Thanks a lot-"

Kyoya's cock rammed into Ginga's sweet spot.

"AAAHH MADOKA!" the redhead came.

"Hey!" Kyoya was ticked.

"No need to scream, you're welcome Ginga." Madoka laughed, "Ba-Bye!"

The redhead clicked the phone off and tossed it to the side. "Kyoya I have to leave now, so could you pull out?"

"Unforgiveable.." he grumbled.

"H-Huh?"

Kyoya was really angry, "How dare you moan someone else's name and Madoka no less! You even came!"

"Th-That's because you hit my sweet spot while I was talking to her! It's hard for me to moan and talk at the same time!"

"Oh, so this whole time you were forcing yourself to moan?"

"N-N-No that's not it! Kyoya- I umm.." he was really terrified.

Kyoya pulled out, "Last night I was just going easy on you, I guess I haven't given you enough Ginga."

"No, I'm fine!" he panicked, "You've done more than enough Kyoya, really!"

"I don't believe you," he flipped Ginga over, "Tch, even the bite marks I made are starting to fade away."

"That's a good thing! I can't let Gan Gan Galaxy find out!"

"Get ready Ginga," he lined his erection up to his entrance, "to feel the true power of the King of the Jungle!"

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! (Noooooooooo!)"

Madoka was outside their room with Ginga's new change of clothes, "Hm, are those two fighting again? Oh well, boys will boys."

**About 2 hours later. . .**

The lion teen pulled out and then collapsed next to Ginga.

"So how was it Ginga?" his skin was really shiny (from all the ejaculations) and sweaty, "The true power of the King of Beasts."

Ginga's red hair was nappy and he was sore all over, "More like King of Perverts!" he angrily slammed a pillow into Kyoya's face, "You sex beast!"

The lion teen smirked and cuddled Ginga, "Should we take another bath together?"

"No-way! What's the point in bathing if we're just gonna get dirty again?!" he blushed.

"Alright, I'll get dressed." Kyoya slipped out of bed and got dressed.

Ginga saw his outfit from the bed, "Why do you always have your stomach showing?"

"Because I can" he put on his tan green jacket.

"Out of all the people I fell in love with, why'd it have to be a lion?" Ginga sulked in bed.

Kyoya kissed Ginga's cheek, "I love you too, Ginga."

The redhead blushed, "Mmmnn.."

"Can I have a kiss on the lips?" he smirked.

"No"

"Huh, why not?!"

"You'll get turned on again and cum inside me several times AGAIN!" he rubbed his backside, "Geez Kyoya, I'm even more sore than when I woke up this morning."

"Fine, I'll go get your clothes."

The redhead sighed in relief and relaxed in bed.

Kyoya got Ginga's usual outfit with the scarf, little jacket, and his black/red shoes. "Hm?" he noticed the clock on the wall, "Oh no! It's the afternoon already?!"

He quickly entered the bedroom, "Ginga, c'mon, we have to go."

"Zzzz.." the redhead rolled over in his sleep onto his back.

"Now's not the time to rest, we left everyone waiting for 2 hours!" he pulled the covers off. His face blushed red, "G-Ginga.."

The redhead was completely naked covered in hickeys, bite marks, and sweat.

"Maybe I was too harsh on him.."

Kyoya had to dress the redhead in his sleep.

**. . .**

"C'mon Ginga, just lean on me."

The two were walking down the hall with Ginga struggling to walk.

"No, I'm fine on my own."

"Oh really.." he gently caressed Ginga's butt.

"Kyaaa!"

"See, it hurts, doesn't it?"

"And just who do you think caused it!"

Kyoya wrapped his arms around Ginga, "C'mon you loved some of the rounds, right?"

"Well.." he blushed a little, "..yeah."

"I only want to do this sort of thing with you. Once I have a taste of you, I can't stop."

Ginga blushed red, "Not only are you the King of Beasts, but the you're the king in bed too."

Kyoya blushed red too at Ginga's confession. He kissed Ginga's neck, "Next time I promise to fill you completely with my cum."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" he squirmed, "I already have enough inside me, perv." He sighed, "Oh man, how I am gonna explain this to dad if I get pregnant?!"

"Again, Ginga you're a boy. Only girls can get pregnant by-"

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" yelled Masamune.

Kyoya let go of Ginga and leaned against a wall.

"Oh, hey Masamune-"

"GIIIIIIIINGAAA!" he dashed up to the redhead, "WHAT THE HECK TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

The rest of Gan Gan Galaxy followed by Team Wild Fang joined them.

Masamune grabbed Ginga by his scarf, "Just what the heck were you doing to keep me waiting?!"

"Hn, well you and Nile locked us in there, so isn't this _your_ faults?" accused Kyoya.

Nile tsked, "Well we _did _unlock it, so what the heck were you two doing?"

"Huh?" the noisy teen paused, still holding Ginga's scarf.

Masamune and Nile peered at Ginga's neck. There were hickeys and bit marks on his skin.

They both thought, _'No, they didn't..for 2 hours straight?!'_

They looked at Kyoya. The lion teen read their minds and smirked, "Hn, what'd you think we were doing?"

Nile and Masamune turned white and collapsed.

Demure and Madoka wondered, "What happened to those two?"

Gan Gan Galaxy surrounded Ginga and asked him a ton of questions on why he was late. Kyoya watched in jealousy.

"Kyoya buddy, I was so worried!" the masked bull tried to hug him.

"Ugh!" the lion teen dodged and put his arm around Ginga.

Benkei fell to the floor and Ginga blushed, "Ky-Kyoya?"

"Alright, all of you listen up. What me and Ginga do is none of any of your business! From this day on," he smirked, "Ginga is my prey and I'll never let anyone have him. Got that?!"

The redhead blushed and smiled. Madoka sweatdropped, _'That sounded like a creepy love confession.'_

"See ya" Kyoya left with Team Wild Fang.

Gan Gan Galaxy remained silent and just checked out of the Hot Spring. Ginga felt happy that Kyoya stood up for him.

Masamune sulked, "I know, I lost to Kyoya. But Ginga, can we still be friends?"

Ginga smiled, "Of course, we'll always be buds Masamune."

The noisy teen smiled back and then walked ahead to join the others.

Suddenly, Ginga was pulled to the side.

"Huh?" he looked up, "Oh, hey Kyoya"

"Sorry, I had to see you one last time. I promise to watch your battle with Team Excalibur," he grunted, "and you'd better win the championships, got it?"

"Of course we will; number one in the world." Ginga stood on his toes and kissed Kyoya's lips.

The lion teen blushed and kissed back.

It was a short kiss, "Even at my normal height, you're still way taller than me Kyoya."

"What was that kiss for?"

"It's a promise to meet again. And next time, can me and you go on a date?" he fiddled with his fingers.

He held Ginga's hand and entwined their fingers together, "It's a promise, Ginga"

He kissed his little redhead ad squeezed his hand tightly. They loved each other very much, hoping for more time together.

The redhead broke the kiss, "Well, bye Kyoya"

"Yeah," he smiled and let go of Ginga's hand, "bye"

The redhead ran off to catch up with Gan Gan Galaxy and Kyoya went in the opposite direction to meet up with Team Wild Fang.

And so the Eternal Rivals- no, Eternal _Lovers_ separated, knowing they'd meet again someday.

**The End**

**Thanks guys for always supporting! Oh yeah, KingKJ108 is banned from DeviantART. Strayshipping forever! Hope you guys loved the re-make!**

**Other Stories I'm working on**

**I'm working on a few changes to "Just A Toy"**

**I might make a Re-Make of "Koma High School"**

"**King of Beasts" will be coming out soon.**

**The "MasamunexGinga Oneshot" is almost complete. Just 6 more pages to go.**

**Bye~**


End file.
